


Heritage

by Slaskia



Series: A Trandoshan's Tale [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trazu meets up with a stranger he swears he knows from somewhere and the secrets this stranger holds will answer many questions about his past and take his life in a direction he never suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger

A chill breeze wafted through the air, almost making Trazu reconsider coming out here in the first place.  He fought that urge, knowing he needed to stay out here and rough it out for a few days like he used to and get his ranger skills back up to speed.  The winter had been colder then usual this year, forcing even the wilderness hardened Trandoshan indoors for the season, thus he was a little rusty and ‘soft’.  What didn’t help matters was that his lifemate, Tzosha, had thoroughly spoiled him during his time trapped inside the house.  Not to say he didn’t enjoy spending all the quality time with his wife, he just recognized that he needed time to himself and being cooped up in the house for long periods is enough to make even the most laid back individual snappy.  The moment the weather started getting warm again after a couple of months he started going out again, though he admitted he missed cuddling with her at night. 

Trazu rubbed the bracelet on his wrist absently, closing his eyes and reminiscing of his time with Tzosha over the past few months.  He had never felt so happy, so free in his life.  Granted, there was still the possible problem of Zista, Tzosha’s sister, who had held them both prisoner at one point.  He had to drop into a form of _Davjäan Inyameet_ , a berserk, suicidal rage his people can go into, to free them both.  However to this day he remembers little of time actually spent in that rage and had to have Tzosha tell him what happened after he had dropped out of the rage and fell asleep.  But even she didn’t know what became of Zista and at the time it wouldn’t have been wise to hang around anymore than necessary for there was no telling when more Pirates would arrive as back up.  Fortunately with the assistance of an old friend of his, they were able to make their escape complete and Tzosha proposed to him almost as soon as he had woken up.  It was the last thing he expected to hear from any Trandoshan, but he didn’t regret accepting her as a mate one bit. 

However while he was happy with how his life was, there was still a sort of emptiness he felt.  He knew what it was, but didn’t hold that as a very high priority in his mind.   

A sharp snap of a twig broke him out of his reminiscing and Trazu looked sharply in the direction of the sound, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword by instinct.  He noted now that the sparse forest was quiet of any spring time bird song and he cursed himself mentally for letting his guard down.  The silence meant either a large predator was on the prowl or another sentient was roaming. 

 _Solitary…_ He thought, listening carefully for any scrap of sound that could hint at the intruders identity.  _Stalking, at least trying to._ There was a soft steady ‘scrunching’ sound as whomever, or whatever, it was walked slowly along the leaf litter, which, while moist from a recent spring rain, was not the best thing the step on when trying to be quiet.  The sounds suddenly stopped and Trazu’s hand gripped the swords hilt firmly.  There was a long moment of tension, his lilac eyes scanning the underbrush for any sign of the stalker but seeing nothing.  He knew something was out there, watching him, waiting for the right moment to strike: he could almost feel it. 

There was a mental cry of warning, a brief flash of the image of his attacker striking in his mind’s eye the instant before the attack came.  Trazu rolled sharply to one side, the breeze of a weapon passing inches above his head kissing his head.  He was on his feet in an instant and whirled around to face his opponent, his sword leaping out of it’s hilt and it’s pointed edge was aimed directly at the assailant, ready to defend himself. 

Right behind where he once sat was a robed figure, whom was just straightening up from his, or her, attack.  The figure was tall, taller then his lifemate and almost completely covered with a black hooded robe.  What little he could see was a rich, dark rust coloration on what little of the snout that could be seen from under the hood: a glance at the individual’s hands confirmed his suspicions that this was another Tranodshan he was facing. He also noted the choice of weapon this Trandoshan used was a simple wooden staff. 

“Any particular reason why you attacked me?” Trazu asked calmly, keeping his sword between him and this strange Trandoshan.  “Last I checked, this land wasn’t owned by anyone so I am not trespassing.”  

No answer.  Trazu was getting the uncomfortable feeling this one was studying him intently.  “I warn you…any height comments and I’ll cut you down to size…” He hissed, his wife was the only one he let get away with any remarks about his size. 

Now there was a response: a chuckle.  However he got the feeling it wasn’t meant to be teasing.  “Only a fool with a death wish would do such a thing.” The figure said, the voice distinctly female.  “And I am neither a fool nor do I desire death this day.” 

“Then state your business with me…quickly.” 

“A test and confirmation, nothing more.” 

He blinked in puzzlement at her.  “Confirmation for what?” 

Another chuckle and the figure dropped into a fighting stance.  “If you wish to know, then you must defeat me.” 

Trazu frowned, unsure about this ones intention.  Besides that so-called ‘K’Satikur warrior’ he had slain over a year ago he hadn’t fought anyone that was a real challenge to him.  Plus it was a bit offsetting to him that he was possibly facing a true female warrior of his race: such a thing was extremely rare. 

“Whatsa matter?” The female taunted. “’Fraid you may get your ass kicked by a female?” 

He narrowed his eyes.  “I have no qualms about fighting females.” He said harshly.  “Better hope you know more then the basics on how to use that over sized toothpick of yours…” 

The fight lasted only a few minutes, Trazu managing to cut her weapon in two.  But that only proved to be the first round, as the female proved to be adaptable, welding the broken staff pieces like they were two batons.  She was aggressive and kept pressing him, until Trazu ducked under her reach and floored her with a tackle while her body was at it’s weakest point balance wise.  To drive home the point that the fight was over, he pointed his blade right at her throat.  She accepted defeat by dropping her improvised weapons and raising her hands in surrender. 

“You’re better then the average thug I’ll give you that.” He said calmly, panting slightly as he let her up.  “Which is good, I needed a more worthy opponent.” He relaxed his stance, but didn’t put away his sword lest her surrender was all a ruse.  “I have defeated you, now give me answers.” 

Again she remained quiet as she brushed the debris off her robe.  Trazu got the feeling it was more of deciding ‘how’ to say it rather then whether to say it at all, thus he kept his patience. Then, almost as if she just remembered he was even there, she looked his way and with one smooth motion she flipped back her hood, revealing her face. 

Beside himself, Trazu took a step back in mild shock.  She had the most piercing set of eyes he had ever seen, but it was their color that sent his head spinning.  They were green, a bright green that seemed to bore into his very soul.  He found he could not look away and the overwhelming nagging sensation that he knew her clawed at his mind.  But try as he might to place where he had seen her before, he could not remember.  Finally he broke eye contact and rubbed his temple with one hand like he had a mild headache. 

He startled when the female’s hand suddenly came into his vision, touching a claw to his nose.  Oddly, he did not feel concerned, anxious, or otherwise threatened by this touch, a touch that was usually only allowed by those one shared a strong bond with.  “Be prepared.  The past will return to you.” She said softly. 

Trazu blinked with confusion.  “What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Time will tell, when you are ready.” She said, then turned and started walking away.  “We will meet again.”  A pause in her stride as she looked over her shoulder at him with a small, slightly mischievous smile and added. “Trazu.” 

His eyes went wide: how did she know his name?  He looked at the ground, a million thoughts and ideas running through his head. By the time he looked back up with the intention of asking how she knew him, she had disappeared….


	2. The Second Encounter

“You’ve been awfully quiet since you came back.” Tzosha said observingly as they sat at the dinner table. 

“Huh?” Trazu said, looking up at her from his plate of seasoned paralope steak. 

“And distracted.” Tzosha added with a faint teasing smile. “Mind telling me what’s on your mind?” 

Trazu sighed, wondering how to explain.  He had been unable to get that encounter out of his head, that strange females words poking and prodding in his mind, teasing, tormenting him that he couldn’t remember where he had seen her before.  Even more worrying, was that the old empty feeling he felt even after meeting Tzosha had been lessened by just that one meeting.  He still loved Tzosha, of that he was sure, but what was it about that red female that…called to him so? 

“I am not to sure how to explain this….” He said finally.  “But I encountered someone while I was roaming.  Someone that knew me…and I felt I knew her too from somewhere, but for the life of me I can’t remember from where or when.” 

Tzosha’s brows furrowed and the corners of her moth dropped slightly.  “Another female T’Doshok?”  A nod. “Wasn’t my sister again was it?” 

Trazu shook his head.  “If it was her I would have said so by now.  No, this female was taller and had dark rust scales…and green eyes….” 

“Green eyes?  She no doubt has some status then.” Tzosha said quietly.: Trazu barely caught a note of suspicion in her voice: he was afraid that line of thought would go through her mind. 

“I still love you Tzosha.” He said defensively.  “There is no room for anyone else in my heart so our relationship is not threatened…” 

“Perhaps not from your stand point…” 

“It’s true Tzosha!” 

“Then prove it.  Tell me exactly what you two did.” 

“Well she tried to knock me senseless for one.” Trazu said, hoping to prevent a full blown fight between them. “Then challenged me to a duel, which I accepted.” 

“Green eyed and a warrior…curious…” Tzosha said with a nod.  “Who won?” 

“I did. It was after the duel she revealed her face…and that’s when I got the feeling I knew her from somewhere.  All she really said after that was that we would meet again and ‘Be prepared. The past will return to you.’”  Subconsciously he rubbed his nose, remembering the brief physical touch there.  The gesture did not escaped Tzosha’s notice and she looked even more worried. 

“I pray this is not some arranged marriage bit that was decided back when you were a hatchling.” She said.  “That would…complicate…our own marriage.” 

“I haven’t thought of that…” Trazu said, his face dropping.  “I hope not either. Yet somehow I feel that’s not what it is…” 

“What else could it be then?  All pieces seem to point to that conclusion.” 

“Mind you we don’t have many pieces to start with.” Trazu said.  “Her words were cryptic, thus could mean any number of things.  It will probably take another encounter with her to get more clues…thing is…I am not sure I want to see her again.” 

“Why is that?  The more we know the better chance we have fight back if it is a prearranged marriage thing….” 

Trazu sat quietly for a moment, then said. “You know that my own heritage is a big mystery.  What you don’t know is that that lack of knowing where I came from has left an since of emptiness inside me.  It’s not great, since I don’t consider that a big priority to me, but it’s there…and it was filled a bit with that encounter.” 

“The past will return to you.’” Tzosha echoed, the frown on her face having returned.  “Now that you said that…this does indeed sound like a family related thing.” 

“But in what way?  That’s the question…” Trazu said.  “Is she an actual family member…or supposed to be my future wife?” 

Tzosha reached across the table with her left hand, the one with heir bondage bracelet, and gripped his left.  “Let us hope it is the former…rather then the latter…” 

*** 

They didn’t bring up the subject again, both wanting to just get on with their lives and put that encounter behind them.  Trazu ultimately decided to do what he could to avoid a further meeting with that strange female: for the sake of their sanity more then the sake of their marriage.  That meant covering up all his tracks when he went out and staying on high alert.  He went a whole two weeks without another sign of her and he was starting to think she was just some random looney.  However his luck soon ran out… 

Trazu was making his way home from the wilds, having gone on a simple hunting trip to refill their fridge.  The pounds of flesh he got from the paralope buck he killed would last them for a week and his mouth was already watering from the thought of Tzosha wiping up some tasty blood chowder that night.  However his good mood was ruined when a familiar robed female stepped into his path. 

“You again?  I was hoping I wouldn’t see you again…” Trazu said coldly.  “The last meeting was enough to get my wife worried about your intentions.” 

“Wife?” The female said, a faint frown forming on her lips.  “How…interesting.” 

Her reaction raised a few red flags in his head.  “What do you want of me?  Why do you stalk me?” He said. 

“I know things you need to know, need to learn.  Things that will make your life complete.”  She said, no hint of emotion in her voice. 

“My life is already complete!” Trazu hissed. 

“You say that…but you don’t believe it with all your heart.” 

Infuriated by the continued cryptic and baffling responses, Trazu screeched.  “Who the skrag are you!?” 

The female smiled: the fact she seemed to enjoy tormenting him angered him even more.  “Someone from the past you fight hard to remember.  Someone close to you.” She said, then turned and started walking away.  “I’ve revealed enough.  Good day.” 

“Good riddance!” He shouted at her back.  “If I see you again I’ll run you through!” 

She stopped in her tracks.  A look of warning over her shoulder at him as she said. “To follow through with that threat would bring you great regret…” 

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Trazu countered.  “Get out of here…leave me in peace!” 

A snort.  “Soon enough…you’ll be the one seeking me out…”  Before he could respond to that she dashed off.  Trazu debated going after her, but with nearly a hundred pounds of paralope flesh on his back he realized he would just exhaust himself for the effort.  Besides, he really just wanted to get home…. 

“I was hoping that was the last you saw of her the first time…” Tzosha said when Trazu arrived home and told her about the encounter.  “That ‘you’ll been seeking me out’ line really bothers me too…” 

“Same here Tzosha…” Trazu said with a sigh.  “Same here.”


	3. Discovery

Later that night they were in bed, Trazu snuggled comfortingly against Tzosha, who had her arms wrapped around him. This was one of the things he enjoyed the most regarding his relationship: be able to be this close to another and sharing each other’s body heat.  He also subconsciously enjoyed the security he felt while like this, as it reminded him of his younger days when he and other young Trandoshan males his age would sleep in packs: it was an age old instinct to help protect them from predators.  

 _Safe and warm…_ He thought idly, his mind now in-between being awake and asleep. 

 _Someone in the past you fight hard to remember…_ the faint voice of the strange female echoed in his head.  _The past will return to you_. 

Safe….warm… 

Someone in the past… 

~~~ 

_It was a time where darkness and warmth was all he knew, all he wanted to know.  He was in his own private little world, dark yet comforting, protecting._

_Then came a call. An urge to see what was beyond this private world and he lashed out at the boundary of that world.  The faint cries of others like him urging him on._

_But his world wanted to forever contain him, for it would not yield to his blows no matter how hard he fought it.  Eventually, he grew tired and a new call, a new urge replaced the first: that of the Great Sleep._

_Then came brightness.  A hole had been ripped into the boundary of his world.  His strength and will renewed, he pushed his way out._

_This new world was so much brighter, his new eyes taking a moment to focus so the new world would become clear to him.  He found so many different colors in this new world, but the one he focused on first once his vision became clear was what he would soon learn was red._

_That color belonged to the scales of another hatchling like him.  A much larger, stronger hatchling that held a scrap of what was his shell in its mouth.  At first he felt fear, his instincts knowing that since he was not the first to free himself of his shell, this one would kill him._

_But a strange thing happened when their eyes locked.  The hard, cold green eyes of the sibling softened in their look and instead of attacking, the sibling started licking him clean.  He no longer felt afraid, for he now knew this one would protect him always…_  

~~~ 

Trazu bolted awake and sat up sharply, awaking Tzosha in the process. Staring at his hands, his body trembling from shock, he recalled the dream. No.  It was memory of his earliest moments.  The pieces fell into place one after the other and Trazu felt both relief and acceleration. 

“Trazu what’s wrong?” Tzosha said groggily. 

“I…I know who she is now…” He said, his voice shaky.  Then hard determination gripped him: he had so many questions he wanted to ask, answers to gain, and he wanted it now.  “I must go speak to her…” 

“What?” Tzosha said, alarmed as Trazu jumped out of bed and started pulling on his pants.  “Wait…who is she?” 

“No time…” Trazu said, his mind completely focused on what he wanted at that moment.   He didn’t even comprehend his wife’s now angry protest as he ran out the door… 

*** 

It became painfully clear that he had no idea where he was going a few minutes later and that he was running blind: he didn’t even think to grab his sword.  Plus the night was chilly and he forgot his jacket. 

Trazu you idiot… He chided himself when logic regained control and he realized for the first time he was lost.  Running out of the house like that…Tzosha is going to be pissed. Man how am I going to smooth this over when I get back?  If I ever make it back…  He rubbed his arms, trying to keep them warm and hoping to find some sort of shelter before he started suffering from hypothermia. 

Luck was with him, for he saw a camp fire a short distance away.  A quick jog and a few stumbles later due to unseen obstacles, he reached the edge of the camp, only to be surprised at who owned the camp. 

It was her, her rust colored scale and green eyes were unmistakable. She wasn’t wearing a robe this time: instead she was wearing a black vest with a cream colored undershirt and black pantaloons, with white sports tape wrapped around her forearms.  Her expression when she noticed him was one of genuine surprise. 

“This is a lot sooner then I thought it would be.” She remarked, gesturing for him to take a seat by the fire.  “Looks like you left the house in a hurry.  I don’t even see your sword on you: guess you can’t run me through now eh?” 

“I was caught up in the excitement…” Trazu said quietly as he sat by the fire, eagerly soaking up it’s warmth to chase away the chill that started to seep into his body. 

“I gathered.  So what brings you to me?” 

“I…”  Trazu found it hard to speak suddenly due to anxiety. “I know who you are now…” 

“Oh?  Enlighten me then.” She inquired, sounding playful. 

“You’re…” He looked up at her and forced that hard lump down this throat so he could speak the words he could hardly believe.  “You’re my sister…”


	4. Answers

A smile formed on her scaly lips.  “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to see you again brother.  I am Varcanna and for the better part of the last three years I’ve been trying to find you. ” 

“Varcanna…There’s so many questions I want to ask…but I don’t know where to start.” Trazu said.  “Like…why wait until now to find me?  And why wasn’t I told anything about my family?” 

Varcanna’s expression became one of extreme seriousness.  “The short, blunt answer to both of those questions is this: it was for your own safety.” 

Trazu couldn’t help but be a bit humbled by that answer.  “I must be the son of someone very important and powerful in order to keep ‘everyone’ from telling me who I was…” He mumbled quietly. 

“Trazu K’Satikur.” 

Trazu looked up at her sharply.  “What did you just say?” 

“You’re full name.” Varcanna said.  “K’Satikur is the name of our house. But more importantly, our mother is a current Elder Counselor.” 

He could only blink in shock at her.  He was the son of the controlling family of the K’Satikur Clan!?  His mother an Elder Councilor!?  He, Trazu, an heir to not only a powerful Clan but in line to become a powerful political force over their whole race!?  It was all so overwhelming…and just brought up more questions. 

“If I am that important…then why hide me?” He asked when he was finally able to get his heart back down to where it belonged. 

“Because if your true lineage was discovered, you would have never reached adulthood.” Varcanna said bluntly. “My father would have killed you.” 

“Wait…why would our father kill me?” 

“No no…I said my father.” 

“Now you are confusing me.” Trazu said, baffled. “We have the same mother…but you seem to be saying we have different fathers….yet we were in the same clutch.” 

Varcanna sighed and stared into the fire, seemingly lost in thought.  “It all started about twenty-three years ago.” She said softly.  “When the sire of our fathers, a male named Chikonis, felt that both of his sons, who are half brothers themselves, should rule over the K’Satikur Clan.  He made them agree to this, though both secretly wanted to be rid of the other so he could rule unhindered.  But by the time our grandfather died, the political balance of our world had shifted and the result was that the brothers realized it would be in their best interest to work together for the sake of the Clan.  For five years this worked well, then it all fell apart due to one brothers wounded pride and the others desire for revenge.

“As you probably know by now, in most cases unions are arranged by the families. Grandfather Kilik knew that since his only child, our mother, was in line to inherit his position as Elder Councilor, it would be best to have her breed now while he still had many years to live and fulfill his role as Councilor.  He wanted only the best, thus made arrangements to have her breed with the Sha’tor of the K’Satikur Clan.  I think you can see the problem…” 

“He didn’t know they were two of them…” Trazu said, the problem quite obvious. “And thus didn’t know to specify which one to breed her with.” 

“Both brothers were away on a hunt at the time.” Varcanna said with a nod. “And thus unreachable, meaning a third party had to make the arrangements. The third party, also ignorant…or just didn’t care, sent a general order to the Clan.  Both brothers got it when they returned, but not at the same time.

“It was Tnossok, my father, who approached our mother first.  Mother, who wasn’t ignorant of the fact that there were two Sha’tors, had decided before hand that she would choose only one of them and she knew which one she wanted: it wasn’t Tnossok.  So when he arrived, she turned him away.

“It was your father, Rissonik, that she chose, who arrived shortly after Tnossok was chased off.  She chose him because they had become good friends over the years and she felt if she was to be bred she’d rather it be with someone who respected her for who she was.  They discovered that night though, that their feelings toward each other went far deeper then simple friendship and they decided to make their pairing permanent.” 

“Then Tnossok returned…” Trazu guessed, not liking where this was going. 

Another nod.  “He returned after Rissonik had to leave for some Clan business.  His pride wounded by her rejection of him, he demanded he get his due from her.  When she refused…” Varcanna closed her eyes, a faint shudder rippling through her body.  “He took her anyway…brutally.  It wasn’t until Rissonik returned the following morning that he learned of this.  Boiling with rage, he went to avenge the shame forced upon her, ignoring her pleas to stay with her.  He never returned and the Clan hasn’t been the same since…” 

“So Tnossok killed Rissonik in the fight that obviously happened.” 

“To be honest…we are not sure Rissonik is really dead: no body has ever been found. Everyone assumes he is though.” Varcanna said.  “Tnossok sure did want to ensure none of his brother’s seed survived though, which is why mother took such lengths to hide you away before he came to inspect the hatchlings that were the result of the unions.  She couldn’t give the same kind of protection to your sisters though…” 

Trazu stared at her: he had other sisters too?  “What happened to them.” 

“Tnossok ate them…” Came the blunt answer. “Mother was powerless to stop him….” Varcanna continued. “As she returned from dropping you off right after he had killed them.  He didn’t eat me because I was obviously of his seed.” 

He felt his stomach twist itself into knots.  Yes cannibalism is fairly common with this people, but something like that was considered low and disgusting by many of his people.  What she told him so far explained a lot of why he was where he was. But one thing still puzzled him.  “Why didn’t you kill me?” He asked.  “I was the last born…I should have been killed by another hatchling…” 

“I…I don’t know.” Varcanna said honestly.  “No one did.  The doctors were baffled by how I was so driven to protect you: even mother had a hard time checking on you.  The best thing I can think of is that some sort of bond formed between us, one so strong it overruled my killing instincts.  It weakened during all these years apart, but I can already feel it strengthening again.  Can you feel it?” 

Trazu was quiet for a moment as he concentrated.  At first he felt nothing, but then he started getting general impressions of her mood, her thoughts.  It was a weird feeling, being practically able to read another’s thoughts: he could feel her happiness, yet also worry and concern.  There was something else as well: she was hiding things from him…even now. 

“You’re not telling me everything…” He said bluntly.  “Why?” 

Varcanna lowered her head, looking a bit embarrassed.  “Some things you are not ready to be told yet, but will be revealed in time.  Right now though, you should get some sleep.  It’s been a long night for you and you need to prepare yourself for when you return home.” 

“Argh…” Trazu groaned.  “Tzosha’s going to kill me the moment I walk in the door…I just know it.” 

“That wasn’t the ‘home’ I was referring to Trazu…” 

“What do you mean?” Trazu asked, not getting a good feeling about this. 

“What I mean is that soon you will need to return to Trandosha with me.  To the place you were hatched and claim your birthright.”


	5. Stubborn

“I have no desire to claim anything.” Trazu said sternly.  “It would just make my life more complicated then needed.” 

“You have no choice.” Varcanna said.  “As the sole heir they will seek you out when the time comes.  Besides…even as we speak your life is in danger.” 

“If my life is in danger then better for me to stay right where I am at.  Why jump into a pit of hungry rancors when you can watch from the rim?” 

“Because there will be those that will push you into that pit.” Varcanna scowled. “Tnossok is looking for you, thinking you’re his son.  The moment he takes one look at you he’ll know our mother pulled a fast one on him, even though he’s the one that assumed you were his in the first place, and kill you.” 

“Bah…he won’t be able to kill me.” 

“He’s not just the Sha’tor Trazu…he’s a K’Satikur warrior.” 

“So? I’ve killed one of them before…” 

Varcanna blinked at him in surprise. “How?  K’Satikur warriors of the elite of the elite…” 

“Ok, I admit I had to something similar to Davjäan Inyameet to do it but I did it.” 

Her eyes widened. “Yet it wasn’t a Davjäan Inyameet, was it?” 

“I don’t know what it was exactly.” Trazu admitted. “It’s like I become some sort of super warrior…only I black out after it’s over.” 

If her eyes could get any wider they would fall out.  “You have no idea what that reminds me of…” 

“Oh?  What’s that?” 

“I’d rather not say…not now.  Let’s just say it’s a family thing…and the last one that was known to have it was your grandfather.” 

“Well…at least I now know I am not alone with this weird…mode.” Trazu said with a mumble.  “But wait one second…earlier you said I was the ‘sole heir’.  That can’t be since you are my sister…” 

“Females are not even considered for inheriting the ‘family business’ unless there is no other choice.” Varcanna explained.  “Since you are alive and Tnossok knows this, I won’t even be considered for it.  Besides…even if I was truly an only child I would be…unsuitable.” 

“Why?” 

She shook her head. “I’d rather not say, beyond that it’s something that father doesn’t even know yet.” She said; then tossed him a bed roll.  “Get some sleep. Tomorrow I will take you back to your house.” 

Trazu sighed as he unrolled the bed roll and slipped into it.  “I’m going to have a hell of a time getting Tzosha to shut up long enough to explain that you are not some new lover or something….” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it brother.  Not before…” 

*** 

The morning greeted them with a thick layer of mist that reached up to Trazu’s waist and overcast skies.  This certainly didn’t help ease Trazu’s anxieties about returning home to Tzosha, knowing full well she will give him a good scolding, if not outright beating.  Never before had he felt so, afraid, of a single person and was actually glad Varcanna was in front of him: the robe she was wearing made it easy for him to hide behind her. 

Then the forest ended and Varcanna stopped, stepping to one side.  Up ahead he could see his house and his throat tightened. 

“You first.” She said: Trazu could almost see the smirk on her muzzle from underneath that hood.  

“You’re cruel…” Trazu muttered as he reluctantly took the lead the reminder of the way. Even the mist seemed to be against him as it had already dissipated on the grass field in front of their house, so he had no way of masking his approach.  Did the curtain in the window just move…or was that his imagination? He ascended the ramp to the door and reached over to start typing in the key code. 

He didn’t get that far. 

The door suddenly opened and Trazu found himself back at the base of the ramp with a six foot tall furious female on top of him. 

“You…” Tzosha growled, pinning his arms against the ground. “Have a lot of explaining to do buster….” 

Trazu could only stare at her, the words he wanted to say catching in his throat and refusing to come out. 

“What’s the matter?  Gurrcat got your tongue!?” Tzosha hissed.  “You better start explaining…and it better be a skragging good one…” 

“He has one…” He heard Varcanna say close by.  “But he can’t exactly speak it too well if you are sitting on his chest my dear.” 

Tzosha looked up at her sharply, then jumped off him so fast that he nearly went with her.  The horrified look on her face could only mean one thing… 

“Tzosha…It’s not what you think.” Trazu started, finding his voice at least.  However Tzosha didn’t hear him. 

“How could you…” Tzosha said, her voice quiet yet so full of hate 

“Tzosha…” 

“After all we’ve been through you’ve gone and done this to me.” 

“Tzosha…” 

“You…you go off and start seeing another….” 

“TZOSHA!” Trazu screamed, nearly throwing his voice out.  After a brief coughing fit he was able to squeeze out. “She’s my sister…” 

Tzosha looked stunned, looking at Varcanna with a blank look on her face, Varcanna simply nodded in confirmation.  Her entire body loosened as she heaved a big sigh of relief. “You two looking nothing alike….” She said. 

“Long story.” Both Varcanna and Trazu said in unison. 

*** 

“So I was right about you being someone important.” Tzosha said after Varcanna had retold the story.  They were sitting around the dinner table, sipping a hot beverage to chase away the chill of the morning air that had seeped into their bodies. “But I never imagined you as the son of an Elder Councilor…” 

“Well just don’t start calling me ‘Councilor’ or ‘Lord’ or anything like that.” Trazu grumbled.  “I want nothing to do with it.” 

“But Trazu.  You’re of noble blood, it’s your birthright and expected of you.” 

“Oh jeez…not you too.” Trazu said, rolling his eyes.  “This is getting to be as bad as those people that believe in that Force mumbo jumbo.” 

“Aren’t you at least the least curious about what happened to your father?” Tzosha asked. 

“Of course I am.” Trazu admitted.  “But seeing it’s be nearly twenty years since anyone last saw him the chances of him still being alive are kind of nil.” 

“It’s still a chance Trazu.” 

“Ok…so what if I do go back to see about his fate.  O’ Uncle Tnossok will no doubt seek me out the moment he even suspects I am on the planet. Once he finds out I’m not his to start with BAM!.” He slammed his fist into his hand. “He’ll want me dead and I do not what to live the rest of my life on the run.” 

“You said with much confidence before brother that you could take him.” Varcanna reminded him. 

“Yeah I know what I said.” Trazu said grimly.  “Thing is, if I do kill Tnossok the role of leadership will fall square on my shoulders.  I know nothing about that Clan, let alone how to lead one.  So I’d rather just not deal with it at all….” 

Both females sighed in unison, neither believing just how stubborn Trazu was being: most Trandoshans would have jumped at the chance to be something greater. Varcanna looked to be deep in thought and Trazu could sense her hesitance. 

“If you don’t go back…you will never learn what that ‘thing’ is you used to kill that K’Satikur warrior.” She said suddenly. 

“Fine by me.” Trazu said with a shrug. 

“That ignorance can cost you your very soul Trazu.” 

“I’m not one for that ‘spiritual’ stuff either…” 

“Then how about likely costing you permanent control over your own body?” 

That got his full attention, Tzosha’s as well for that matter, and Trazu looked at her with a questioning expression. 

“Granted…it hasn’t happened yet.” Varcanna admitted. “As past possessors of this thing had a strong enough will.  It is known that it gets stronger every time you use it.  Your grandfather Chikonis wanted to be rid of it because of that very threat.  He knew it passed one from father to son, but all previous Holders only had one surviving son at the time of their deaths.  So before he died he ensured both his sons, Tnossok and Rissonik, survived and make them promise not to kill each other.  It seemed to work, as neither your father nor Tnossok got the thing, but what you described to me before…suggests the blasted thing just skipped a generation and is in you.” 

“And what pray tell is in me…” Trazu said calmly. “It would help my understanding if you told me.” 

Again Varcanna hesitated, then said with a grave tone in her voice. “The K’Satizitus.”


	6. Convincing

Trazu’s eyes went very wide. He heard of the K’Satizitus before, albeit briefly during history class. 

“Can’t be.” He said, shaking his head.  “The K’Satizitus has been dead for countless generations.” 

“It’s physical body yes.” Varcanna said.  “But it’s spirit still haunts the descendants of the one who slew it” 

“Bah here we go with that spiritual stuff again…I don’t believe in ghosts either.” 

“Listen you!” Varcanna growled, getting frustrated. “It has been documented by past Holders that thing ‘speaks’ to you when it wishes to.” 

“So they wrote down when they were hearing ‘voices’.” Trazu said, rolling his eyes. “Please…science will eventually explain all that ‘supernatural’ mumbo jumbo and technology will be able to replicate a lot of it.  Besides, who’s to say those ‘Holders’ as you call them weren’t just a bit nutty in the head?” He twirled a claw close to his head. “You know how nobles are: they love to sleep with their cousins, so this whole thing could be a result of inbreeding.” 

Varcanna, who’s scowl was getting uglier and uglier by the moment, shot back. “Well that certainly explains why you are so short.” 

Trazu glared at her, then with a cry of ‘That’s it!’ he jumped onto the table and tackled her.  The pair wrestled each other until Tzosha threw a bunch of ice cold water on them: that was all that was needed to get the two Trandoshans to stop fighting, the cold being a major shock to both their systems. 

“Well…at least I am a hundred percent positive you two are really siblings.” Tzosha said, a tone of annoyance in her voice. “You two certainly act like it.”  Trazu looked like he was about to pounce Varcanna again, so she bounced the bucket she used off his head. 

“Ow!” He griped, rubbing his head. “That hurt hun.” 

“Then listen to me for a moment.” Tzosha hissed. “I have been thinking about making a trip back home anyway, to see what’s happened with mother’s business while I’ve been away. I would feel safer if you came with me and since you would be with me we might as well check out your family too!” 

“Well you can just go by yourself then.” Trazu snarled. “I’m staying here.” 

*** 

Trazu sat sulking in his seat, the hustle and bustle of the spaceport all around him.  At least no one bothered him, though the sheer darkness of his expression and posture was more then enough to convince everyone to give him a wide berth.   Now if only his beloved lifemate wasn’t so damn cheery and excited! 

“Thanks for coming along hun.” Tzosha said for what seemed like the thousandth time today, a big smug smile on her face. 

“Blackmail is not cool Tzosha.” Trazu growled. 

“I love you too hun.” Tzosha said, giggling.  “Now where is that sister of yours?  If she doesn’t get here soon she’ll miss the flight.” 

Trazu simply grumbled something along the lines of ‘maybe Varcanna disagreed with your methods of getting me to come along’. 

“Oh. There she is.” Tzosha said, ignoring his grumblings. Trazu looked up to see his sister beckoning to them.  He watched as Tzosha waved to her, but Varcanna didn’t approach: instead she beckoned for them to follow her. “But…” Tzosha looked up at the clock. “We’ll miss our flight!” She pointed at the clock in hopes that would send the message in case she didn’t hear her: it was rather loud. 

“She must have something up her sleeve.” Trazu said with a sigh, grabbing his bag as he stood up.  “Come on.  Might as well go see.  Kind of rather take a less crowded flight anyway: not that I wanted to come in the first place.” He had growled that last point, but Tzosha ignored it. 

They followed Varcanna down a series of corridors, Varcanna speaking to the security guard at every checkpoint they had to pass through to give Trazu and Tzosha clearance.  Finally they reached a series of private hanger doors, Varcanna leading them pass three of them before typing in a code on the fourth.  The door opened to reveal an impressive sight. 

“Whoa…a Lambda!” Tzosha said, impressed.  “Who’s arm did you twist to get us a ride on that?” 

“No one.  She’s mine.” Varcanna said smugly as she led them up to the ship.  “This girl is the Hunters Way and has been in our family for three generations now.” 

“Three generations…” Trazu said, doing a mental count.  “Wait…that means the family got it during the height of the Empire…when these ships were strictly Imperial owned…how the hell…” 

Varcanna gave him an honest shrug. “How Grandfather Kilik got it I don’t know, but doesn’t really matter now.  What matters is that this is a free ride with no restrictions.” 

“Bah! You should have let us in on the fact you owned your own ship girl.” Tzosha said, folding her arms.  “I could’ve brought more stuff.” 

“And that…my dear…is exactly why I didn’t tell you.” Varcanna said slyly.  “This is set up as a passenger ship…not a cargo freighter.” 

Tzosha looked thoroughly insulted, her arms folded across her chest with such a nasty scowl.  Trazu couldn’t help but laugh and he only laughed harder when Tzosha glared at him. 

After giving the ship a quick once over and running checklists, Varcanna got clearance to take off.  A short while later they were in space and Tzosha was looking out the cockpit window excitedly while Varcanna was typing in the hyperspace coordinates. 

“Two things…” Varcanna said suddenly.  “One, stop leaving nose prints on my view port and two…you better go talk to Trazu.” 

“Huh?” Tzosha had been watching a large freighter that was approaching the planet for landing.  “Oh sorry.  Um…I don’t think he wants to talk to anyone at the moment…” She said, referring to fact that Trazu had started sulking again. 

“Trust me…” Varcanna said with a sigh.  “He wants to talk to someone….someone he knows he can trust.” 

“He doesn’t trust you?  His own sister?” 

Another sigh. “The past forty eight hours has been overwhelming for him Tzosha.” The rust colored female said. “He doesn’t know what to think anymore, or what he wants in life.  To go from being a near outcast to a noble that quickly would shock any T’Doshok.” 

“How do you know how he is feeling?  You’ve been in here ever since you finished the checklists.” 

“I just…do.” Varcanna said softly.  “It’s…difficult to explain to someone that’s never had it.” 

“I see.  Well I’ll giving talking to him a shot.  Won’t be surprised if he gives me the cold shoulder though.” 

“Well…what you did to get him to come with us was pretty underhanded of you.” Varcanna gave her a smirk. 

Tzosha looked a bit sheepish.  “Threatening to kick him out of the house wouldn’t have worked with him.  I had to use something he couldn’t live without.” 

“I never thought a T’Doshok could be so addicted to snuggling of all things..” Varcanna chuckled. 

*** 

Trazu didn’t look sulky when Tzosha joined him in the passenger bay, he looked depressed.  Concerned, she sat by him and placed a hand on his shoulder, only for him to brush it off. 

“I’m sorry…” She said, feeling guilty. “I shouldn’t have used such a trick on you.  I just…felt getting you to come with was for the best…for both of us.” 

“For the best?” Trazu said bitterly, glancing her way.  “How can you call likely walking right into the hands of someone that will no doubt kill me the moment he sees me be for the best? I was perfectly happy with the way we were with a nice simple life, thinking I am nothing but a nobody commoner.  Now my whole world has been turned upside down.  Granted…it’s nice knowing who the skrag I am now…it’s all the baggage that comes with it that bothers me.

“I left Trandosha because I felt like I didn’t belong, because I was teased for my size and beliefs…now I am going back, with no idea what exactly is in store for me, besides possible death.  I…” His voice cracked and his expression could only mean one thing. “I’m scared Tzosha…I’m scared….” 

Tzosha embraced him comfortingly and Trazu wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her chest. 

What he didn’t say was that he feared for her life…not his own…


	7. Arrival

While traveling in hyperspace the trio relaxed and Trazu told Varcanna of his life on Talus. She understandably growled at the telling of more recent events. 

“If only I knew the truth of this before…” Varcanna said, growling lowly. “That bitch would be dead now.” 

“What do you mean?” Trazu said, slightly alarmed.  “You met her?” 

A nod. “Came across her on Corsuant, drinking heavily and blabbering about a short, lilac eyed T’Doshok: it was through her I was able to find you.” 

“So she is still alive…” Tzosha said with a groan. “We were hoping Trazu killed her during the last encounter.” 

“Well I can assure you if she ever comes near you again her life will end for sure.” Varcanna hissed, her green eyes almost glowing with hate. 

“That makes three of us that want her dead.” Trazu said softly. 

A light flashed and a brief alarm sounded, signaling them that they were approaching the coordinates set. Varcanna rose from her seat and returned to the cockpit, Trazu and Tzosha following. After keying in the appropriate commands the ship exited hyperspace and the Trandoshan homeworld of Trandosha loomed before them. 

Trazu couldn’t help but be a bit awe struck as this was the first time he had seen his homeworld from a distance. He didn’t see it when he had left all those years ago because he had stowed away in a ships cargo hold, which doesn’t have much in the way of view at all.  The planet was mostly tan and brown in color, with a green belt along its equator.  In the various mountain ranges he could see the smoke coming from the domes of the planets active volcanoes.  Panning his view he could see Trandosha’s two moons: Sakkh and Yakha, the former was developed as a military out post and the latter as a shipyard and here and there he could see the large destroyers that made up the Trandoshan Fleet.  His sightseeing was suddenly interrupted when a voice came over the comm.  Oddly, Trazu found he could not understand most of what was being said, despite the fact it sounded like Dosh. 

~Wolcemo buck Hunters Way.~ The voice said, distinctly male. ~Will yea bo nooding clourunco te lund ut tho greands?~ 

Trazu looked at Tzosha, who looked just as puzzled as he did, then at Varcanna who just lifted a finger to tell him to wait a moment and replied in that same ‘language’ as the caller.  “Net teduy I um ufruid.” She replied. “I huvo nen-Clun mombors en beard.” 

~Vory woll.  De step by theagh whon yea got u chunco.  Year futhor wunts te tulk te yea.~ 

There was a visible scowl on her face.  “Thunks fer tho wurning. Hunters Way eat.” 

“What…was that?” Trazu asked. 

“Clan Dialect.” Varcanna replied.  “Our own version of Dosh in other words.  Only Clan members are allowed to speak it: I’ll need to teach you it.” 

“What were they asking?” 

“If I wanted to land at the grounds.  The Clan was large enough at one point in time to warrant it’s own spaceport.” 

“It’s not now?” 

“No…” She shook her head sadly.  “Due to father’s…idiocy, the Clan has decreased sharply in size.  He may be a fierce warrior but he lacks severely in the brains department.  Your father was much smarter then he is and handled the political side of things.  His disappearance has been nothing but disastrous for the Clan politically.” 

She could say no more on the subject, as the comm. clamored for her attention when the spaceport of Hsskhor, the Capital of Trandosha, hailed her.  After a brief discussion, she got clearance to land. 

A short while later they had docked and disembarked, Trazu feeling a sense of noseligia from being in the city of his hatching once again.  Soon they had loaded up in a speeder Varcanna had parked in the parking lot and were traveling down one of Hsskhor’s many roads. Tzosha seemed to be overwhelmed by the sights of Hsskhor, as she kept looking all over the place. 

“You must never have been in Hsskhor before love.” Trazu said. 

“No.” Tzosha replied. “I was born and raised in Sekhag, on the edge of the Desert of Khossok.” 

“And close to the border of the Vossnor Mountains?” A nod. “From halfway across the planet…explains the coloration you and your sister have.” 

Tzosha shrugged. “It’s obvious you have blood from someone in the greenbelt.  Blussk Swamp perhaps?” 

Trazu shrugged in turn. “You’re guess is as good as mine.  Speaking of origins, where are you taking us sis?” 

“To see someone that would want to see you.” Varcanna replied simply. 

Trazu frowned.  “This individual doesn’t know we are coming?” 

“Nope.  It’s a surprise.” 

“Who is it?” 

Varcanna glanced back at him, a mischievous smile on her face. “You’ll see.” 

He wasn’t sure if he liked this at all. 

*** 

They stopped at an expensive looking manor not far from the Council of Elder’s building, that in on itself was a big giveaway for Trazu and he allowed himself to relax a bit.  They left the bags in the speeder for now and when they approached the door a voice called out on the speaker. 

 _~Who approaches?~_  

“Come on now…I know that’s no Ekirta guarding the door.” Varcanna said.  “Surely you know me.” 

 _~You Lady Varca are always welcome.  It’s the two with you I question.~_  

“They are of no threat to her.  You have my word as a K’Satikur.  This is Silliss I am speaking to isn’t it?” 

 _~Aye…madam.~_   If Trazu didn’t know any better he could’ve sworn this ‘Silliss’ sounded somewhat embarrassed.  _~On your word as a K’Satikur I will let them enter as well.  As a precaution though…the short one must leave his sword with me when he enters.~_  

Trazu was about to growl a retort but Varcanna placed a firm hand on his shoulder and shook her head.  The door opened and the three entered.  However Trazu found his progress stopped short by a vibrolance that suddenly blocked his path.  Trazu glared up at the guard, who was a tall, lean, finely toned yellow ochre colored male with gold colored eyes. 

“Your sword sir…as agreed.” The male, Silliss, he assumed, hissed warningly. 

“I don’t remember agreeing to anything.” Trazu hissed lowly. 

“Lady Varca agreed for you…now hand it over before I toss you back outside.” 

He growled. “You’d have a tougher time of it then you think….” 

The two growled at each other, then Tzosha smacked Trazu upside the head. “Just give him the sword skraggit.” She hissed. “I don’t want to end up getting arrested on the first day here due to your stubbornness.” 

Trazu sighed and mouthed a silent ‘yes dear’ as he unclipped his scabbard and handled it over to Silliss, who lifted his lance to allow Trazu to pass. Varcanna, who had watched the whole thing, just shook her head and rolled her eyes.  “Is she home by the way Silliss?” She asked. 

“She is.” The male replied. “Came home about a half hour ago in fact, but in a rather foul mood.” 

She sighed.  “Must have had some tense issues to work out again.” She said.  “Oh and Silliss…a favor…” 

“Anything for you Lady Varca.”  Trazu felt he sounded too eager, but didn’t say anything. 

“Should my father come here while my guests and I are still here…could you give us warning?  We’d rather avoid him if we can.” 

“Easily done my Lady.” Silliss said with a smile.  “You’re mother has been asking the guards to warn her of the Sha’tor’s approach as of late so we recently installed an alarm for that very purpose.” 

“Been harassing her again then I see…” Varcanna said with a sigh.  “Thank you Silliss, you’re a sweetheart.” 

Varcanna had turned away too quick to see it, but Trazu saw it before Silliss ducked back into the guard room: the lad was blushing. Seems my sister has an admirer. Trazu thought as he followed Varcanna into main part of the manor. 

If the outside of the manor wasn’t a big enough clue to who lived here, the inside was a dead giveaway: he had never seen such lavish décor in his life.  It was mostly ‘clean’ décor, not the violent themed decorations most Trandoshans he knew decorated their homes with, then again, females tended not to be as aggressive as their male counterparts and decorated accordingly. Even so, he wasn’t expecting some of the décor to be in shades of blues and purples with a few pastels here and there. 

“Wait here.” Varcanna said, gesturing for him and Tzosha to sit on one of the couches. “I’ll go get her.”  Then with a bounce in her step she climbed up a curved staircase which hand rails looked to have been hand curved from wood far offworld: Trandoshan politicians spared no expense did they? 

Trazu found he couldn’t sit still and much to Tzosha’s annoyance started pacing.  Fortunately the wait wasn’t that long and they soon hear voices overhead: one was Varcanna’s and the other belonged to another female, but couldn’t make out what they were saying until they had almost reached the stairs. 

“Oh mother…there’s someone I want you to meet.” He heard his sister say. 

“Really?  Who?” Came the second voice, sounding both curious and cautious. 

“Someone you haven’t seen in a very long time.  He’s down stairs.” 

There was a sort of awkward silence between them and only the sound of the pair descending the steps could be heard.  Finally they came into view and Trazu felt his mouth go dry: walking beside his sister was another face he knew from somewhere, only this time he knew who it had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekirta = lowest possible rank in the K'Satikur clan


	8. Reunion

She was wearing a simple blue robe, simple in comparison to the décor around her at least, about as tall as Tzosha, if not slightly shorter, green scales with slight yellowing around the edges due to her age and blue eyed.  He could only stare at her blankly, unable to think of anything to say.  When she saw him her expression was of pure shock. 

“Riss?” He heard her mutter.  “No…not Riss…Trazu?” Trazu nodded numbly. She looked like she was going to faint.  Varcanna, who had moved behind her in cause she did, was smiling broadly.  Then his mother exploded into action and before he knew it, he was being practically crushed as she swooped down and scooped him up into her arms, hugging him madly and tears of pure joy flowing down her cheeks.  He found to quite humiliating to be honest and the fact that Tzosha was giggling like mad at the spectacle wasn’t helping any. 

“Mother. Mother…” Varcanna said, who looked to be trying to swallow her own laughter.  “Don’t kill him the first day he’s back now.” 

His mother loosened her grip and Trazu was able to breathe again.  “I missed you so much…my little Trazu.” She said.  “I feared I would never see you again.” 

“Please…mother…” He found the term ‘mother’ felt rather foreign to him. “Just ‘Trazu’….leave the ‘little’ out of it, I get reminded enough times in one day.” 

She chuckled, but put him down. Then she spotted Tzosha.  “Who is this you have with you my son?” 

“Tzosha.” Tzosha answered for him, raising to her feet and bowing to her respectfully.  “I’m his lifemate.  It’s an honor to meet a Councilor face to face Lady..?” 

“Naosha.” His mother replied.  “His lifemate?  Interesting.  Not even into his twentieth rotation and he’s already found a mate, you must be a very special lady indeed to him.” Tzosha giggled and Trazu felt like burying himself in his jacket to hide his blush.  “Come come…I want to know everything you’ve done since I last saw you as a cute little hatchling.” 

“Mother…please…” Trazu said, blushing even more. 

“What?  You don’t believe me?  I got the pictures to prove it, want to see?”  

Trazu was shaking his head madly, but Tzosha piped up. “I want to see them!” 

“Noooooo!” 

*** 

Fortunately for the sake of Trazu’s dignity and to Tzosha’s disappointment, Naosha had only been joking.  In reality, as much as she wanted to take such pictures, she couldn’t risk it with Tnossok an ever threatening presence to his life.  She did, however, have a picture of his father. 

“It’s the only thing I had, until now, that kept his image fresh in my mind.” She said as she handed Trazu the picture: he could hear the pain in her voice. “It was taken at some formal party we attended a couple years before he disappeared.” 

The Trandoshan in the picture shared so many physical characteristics with him that Trazu at first thought he was looking at some unknown identical twin.  As he studied it however he noticed a few differences: his father’s eyes were red instead of lilac and his scale coloration was slightly darker.  Plus it was obvious he didn’t share the same height disadvantage as he did, seeing how he looked slightly taller then his mother in the picture. 

“If I was older…” Trazu said softly. “I could be his brother…” 

Naosha nodded.  “Now you see why I had to hide you like I did my son.” She said. “Tnossok would’ve known in a second you weren’t his.” A sigh. “It was hard…” She admitted.  “Hard to not go to the Clan I hid you in to see how you were doing, as I told them not to give me any news on your progress.” 

“Because Tnossok could have intercepted such news.” Trazu said, understanding. 

“Normally, you would have gone to the K’Satikur Clan for training, which would have been a death sentence for you.  Fortunately, since Elder Councilor Kilik was your grandfather he had priority over where you would be trained.  It was hard time convincing him to hide you though as he doubted you would live through your first rotation.” 

“No doubt because I’m a runt…” Trazu muttered, scowling faintly. 

“I admit I had my own doubts about you when you first hatched.” Naosha said. “You were so weak and small that the only reason you hatched at all was because your sister penetrated your shell for you.  Thankfully you gained strength quickly and, with you standing before me now, has beaten all odds.” Another sigh.  “I wish my father was still alive to see you, he would be so proud.” 

Trazu remained quiet for a moment. “What was my father like?” 

“Rissonik? Oh it’s been so long I am not sure how to explain.  He…knew what to say and when to say it for one, had a straight clear head on him didn’t let things get personal…most of the time.  He wasn’t afraid to show mercy or kindness, was rather humble as well.  Tnossok would call him ‘soft’ for that, but that one is just a big brute with a one track mind.  Rissonik always thought things through before acting or speaking out and he was admired by both the Clan and the Council as a result, something Tnossok resented greatly I believe.” 

“Sounds like someone I would have gotten along with quite well.” Trazu said softly.  “A pity he’s no longer around…” 

”I told you before Trazu.” Varcanna spoke up. “We are not sure Rissonik is dead or not: we have no proof.” 

Trazu was about to retort when an alarm sounded. 

“You must hide!” Naosha hissed.  “As a Clan member Sillliss won’t be able to refuse his entry without the likely hood of being severely punished for disobedience.” 

“Here.” Varcanna pulled down a decorative torch: with a slight hiss the mirror that was there slid away to reveal a secret room.  “Father doesn’t know about this room.  You two can hide in here and watch and listen.” 

Trazu didn’t hesitate, but Tzosha looked a bit puzzled.  “Why do I have to hide?” 

“No offensive Tzosha…but you are commoner, female and a married one at that.  Tnossok may be dull but he is smart enough to know that someone such as you wouldn’t be here without her husband.” 

Tzosha growled, but Trazu pulled her into the room with him.  “She has a point; let’s not raise any suspensions here.” He said. 

Once they were both in Varcanna righted the torch and the door closed, shutting them in.  There was no light source inside, but the light coming through the one-way mirror was ample and they could see perfectly into the room.  They watched as Naosha folded her arms and faced the front entry way, putting on her best scowl: Varcanna simply looked disgusted. 

Two Trandoshans came into view then.  They looked to be of similar age and if Trazu didn’t know any better would have thought them to be brothers due to their similar scale coloration.  One looked to be over seven feet tall, had red-orange scales and red eyes.  The other was only slightly taller then his mother, with dark rust colored scales like Varcanna and pale yellow eyes.  Both males showed the first signs of aging on their scales: a slight yellowing around the edges, yet both were well built.  They also shared the same choice of weapon: a K’Zuta, a three foot long cresent shaped blade with it’s outer edge lined with sharp barbs.  Both had the duel bladed version, though the shorter one had the addition of half-foot spires on either end on his. 

“I told you to never come back here Tnossok.” Naosha hissed hatefully. 

The dark rust colored male, Tnossok Trazu safely guessed, simply chuckled. “So you have told me every time I come to visit my Lady...” He said, a broad grin on his face. 

“I am not your Lady either.” Naosha retorted. “I am still bonded….” 

“With my dead brother yes…oh my dear when will you let go?” 

“Perhaps when you show me proof Rissonik is really dead!” Naosha spat. 

“Is not his word good enough?” The second male said. 

“In matters of matrimony, no.” Naosha said bluntly.  “Unless he shows me proof of my husband’s demise the Laws state our marriage is not done.” 

“Unless you willingly end the marriage on your own.” Tnossok said.  “The sooner you let go and marry a real husband the better off you will be.” 

“Rissonik, even in his absence, makes a far better husband then you ever would.”  Naosha straightened and with a sly smile added.  “What would be the point of marrying you anyway Tnossok?  Your Clan is all but dead and you have no seat on the Council anymore.  You have nothing to offer me as a potential husband! And as long as I am an Elder Councilor you never will be my husband!” 

The taller male, hissed and started to lunge for her, but Tnossok held out his arm to stay him, surprisingly calm.  “Perhaps I may never achieve my rightful place as your husband dear Naosha, but you forget about our daughter…whom is who I really came here to see this day.” 

Both Naosha and Varcanna visibly tensed. “What do you want of me father?” Varcanna hissed. 

Tnossok grinned.  “It’s long past time for you to be married off daughter, you’re carefree and acts of rebellion have gone on far too long.  I am currently searching for a proper husband for you, one that will keep you in check and well behaved like all good females should.” 

Varcanna looked absolutely horrified: Trazu could feel her panic.  Naosha looked simply furious. 

“You forget who outranks who Tnossok!” She nearly screamed.  “Since I am a Elder Councilor you have no say in who I allow her to marry.” 

Tnossok chuckled.  “It pleases me greatly to inform you that you are wrong in this case Naosha.  I was concerned you would take such a stance, so Besk here took the initiative to do some research.  Tell her what you found out.” 

“I found that T’Doshok law states that in matters of arranging who marries off any daughters it is the sire that has complete say, no matter what rank the mother may hold.” Besk said, grinning toothily the whole time.  “Oh stop shaking your head madam, it’s true…you can easily check for yourself.” 

Varcanna sank to her knees, Trazu feeling her distress, and Naosha’s own expression dropped.  Tnossok grinned and turned away, beckoning for Besk to follow.  “I’ll send you word of when the ceremony will be. Oh and…” He paused in his stride.  “Don’t bother trying to run away my dear...Besk has already starting taking the necessary steps to ensure you will be found should you do just that…” His laugh echoed through the entry hallway as he and Besk walked to the front door and lingered for a moment after the door had shut behind him. 

It was a couple of minutes before Silliss gave them word that they were completely gone and Naosha let them out of the hidden room. 

“What a …bastard.” Tzosha hissed.  “Both of them…” 

“If what he said is true, which I will confirm for myself…” Naosha said bitterly. “The only way to keep Varca from this fate is for Tnossok to die. For the sake of her life…” 

“How can being married off be a threat to her life?” Trazu asked as he rubbed his sister’s shoulders. 

Varcanna, who looked like she could burst into tears at any moment, quietly replied.  “Because I am sterile…”


	9. Detective Work

“Sterile…” Trazu echoed, recognizing that new information as one of the things his sister had kept from him before.  “Which means…” 

“No heir would ever come from me.” Varcanna said.  “Thus I am unsuitable for any position of power or to be married to a person of power.”  

“Plus some male T’Doshok believe the only good sterile female is a dead one: Tnossok is one of those.” Naosha said. “He would have killed her the moment he found out, thus we kept it a secret from him.” 

“And by now he would likely be too old to sire another clutch.” Tzosha mused.  “Which means…his side of the line would end with you.” 

Varcanna nodded. “That is why it was so important for you to return here Trazu, between us you are the only one that can carry on the bloodline.” 

Trazu shook his head.  “Which means everything falls upon my shoulders…wonderful.  And once Tnossok finds out about me it’s likely bye bye bloodline for sure.” 

“You were all confident that you could take him before…” Tzosha reminded him. 

“Yeah I know, thing is the last K’Satikur warrior I fought and killed was alone…this guy obviously has at least one lackey I’ll need to worry about as well.” 

“If you have what I suspect you have, it wouldn’t matter how many supporters Tnossok had.” Varcanna said. 

Trazu gave her a look.  “Maybe…maybe not.  The problem is that I currently have no control over my actions when in that…mode.  It was luck I didn’t rip Tzosha to shreds when I took out all those pirates that one time…and who knows how many innocent bystanders will be close by the next time I have to use it.” 

Naosha was giving him a blank, fearful stare.  “The K’Satizitus?” She asked. 

“We think so…” Varcanna said.  “But there’s only two people that would know for sure, Tnossok, whom it would be wise not to seek out on this matter and….Rissonik.” 

“Whose fate is unknown.” Naosha said with a sigh.  “Perhaps it is high time we found out for certain his fate.” 

“As much as I am curious about his true fate myself,” Trazu said. “Considering it’s been nearly twenty years wouldn’t any evidence be rather scarce if any still existed at all?  If some did…where the skrag would we find it?” 

“If I may jump in… They heard Silliss say.  “I may have a possible clue.” 

Naosha strode over to the guard room and practically dragged him out.  “If so why didn’t you say something about it before?” 

“I didn’t think much of it until now madam.” Silliss said submissively. “Sha’tor Tnossok may be a bit on the stupid side, but he always touted about keeping ones word.  About the only honorable thing about him in my opinion.” 

“So he keeps his word.” Trazu said with a dismissive shrug. “How does that help us?” 

“Your grandsire made the two brothers promise to not to kill each other correct?” 

“So goes the story yes.”  Varcanna said.  “Get to the point.” 

“Well, if Tnossok was as a much of a stickler to keeping his word back then as he is today he wouldn’t have killed him.  Perhaps instead he’s just holding him prisoner somewhere?” 

“By holding him prisoner, he would have ensured to keep his word to his father, yet still rule over the Clan by himself….” Naosha said thoughtfully.  “But where would he be keeping him?” 

“That I do not know for sure madam.  However there is something of his behavior I have noticed that may be a clue itself.  Every week or so, he leaves the grounds and heads west…always west...and in a vehicle large enough to hold a good amount of supplies.” 

“No idea where he goes?” Trazu asked. 

“None.  He always goes alone and the vehicle is scrubbed clean when he returns.  That in on itself tells us he’s not going out hunting.” 

“Then why take such a large vehicle...no idea what he takes in that vehicle I take it?”  Silliss shook his head.  “Ok then…so we have two things we need to figure out.  Where Tnossok goes on those weekly trips and what if anything he is taking with him?” 

“A map of the area could be all we need to figure out where he is going, but knowing how long it takes for him to return would help.” Naosha said. 

Silliss thought a moment.  “Same day.” He replied.  “He always came back the same day, or by the next morning if he didn’t leave until the afternoon.” 

“Sounds like a simple delivery task then.  If he was smart and was really holding a prisoner…he would have varied those times greatly.” Varcanna said with a shake of her head.  “But it also means the location can’t be too far from here if he’s returning within twelve hours.” 

“So what he is transporting isn’t so important now, provided we can figure out where he is going.” Naosha said. 

“Maybe…maybe not.” Trazu said.  The two females now noticed  
he was staring at Silliss intently.  “You’re hiding something.” He said, bluntly.  

Silliss shifted his feet nervously. “I…know it may be important…but I can’t say.” He said. 

“What do you mean you ‘can’t say’.” Trazu growled.  Varcanna and Naosha were also now staring at Silliss, making him even more uneasy. 

“I just can’t…” Silliss insisted.  “Varca, you would understand…it has to do with the Arena.” 

“Skrag…he’s right…” Varcanna said with a sigh.  “What goes on in the Arena stays in the Arena…” 

“What is so important about what goes on in the Arena?”  Trazu asked. 

“The Arena is the building where members of the Clan go to receive the specialized training to become K’Satikur Warriors.” Silliss explained.  “That’s all I can say, for to speak of the Arena’s secrets outside of the Arena carries the punishment of death.” 

“But is this clue directly related to such training beyond being related to the building itself?” Trazu asked. 

“Uhh…I…am not sure.” Silliss admitted.  “But I won’t say just be safe…” 

“Silliss.” Naosha chipped in.  “I understand the threat to your life, but you do realize the information you are withholding could keep us from finding Rissonik correct?” A slow nod.  “Then how about this, you tell us this tidbit about the Arena and I will personally ensure no harm comes to you.  If Rissonik really is indeed alive he would pardon you I am sure.” 

There was a long pause as Silliss considering the offer.  Trazu could sense the confusion and doubt in the warrior and he found it rather odd he could sense others emotions like this: he thought this talent was only reserved for between himself and sister.” 

“There’s…a section of the Arena that’s been closed off to everyone save Tnossok and ‘select trainees’.”  Silliss finally replied. “The thing is we never see those trainees again.” 

“Means he’s likely killed them…” Varcanna said.  “And uses the trips to dispose of their remains.  But why?  With membership at such a critical state right now we need all the members we can get.” 

“Now that I think about it, every single one of those ‘select trainees’ had a history of either being so shit poor at fighting it was an embarrassment, or ‘disagreed’ with Tnossok in some shape or form.” 

“Eliminating dissenters and weaklings…that’s one hell of a motivator.” Trazu grumbled. 

“More like a turn off.  The numbers of applications to the train as a K’Satikur warrior as dropped drastically since Tnossok created that zone.  We may not be allowed to speak of what goes on in the Arena…but people do notice when known faces disappear.  The training one undergoes to become a K’Satikur Warrior is brutal…but rarely fatal.  At least, that’s how it’s supposed to be…” 

“Alright…so here’s what we have.” Naosha said, pacing a bit.  “Tnossok is apparently eliminating ‘undesirable’ members, using the Arena as cover, and likely disposing the bodies during his weekly outings, which only lasts at most half a day.  This means he’s not going far and should be someplace easily accessible.” 

“But how does this connect with the disappearance of my father?” Trazu asked. 

“Well, we determined that Tnossok likely did keep Rissonik alive to keep his word to his father.  Since he wouldn’t want anyone to know this, he would need to provide Rissonik with food and such himself to keep him alive.  Wait…that could possibly mean…” 

“The bodies of the members he’s killed are the food source…”


	10. Worries

Trazu felt like he was going to be sick, having never felt comfortable about the cannibalistic side of his people, especially after Varcanna told him about what Tnossok did to his sisters. “Ok…lets not think about that for now…lets just find out where he’s taking them…” 

Naosha agreed. “Where Rissonik is being held is more important then how he is being fed.” She said. “There’s a map terminal in the office.  We can use that to search the surrounding area.  We’ll start in the morning.” 

“Why wait until morning?” Trazu asked. 

“Do you see what time it is?  It’s past your bed time young man…” 

“Mother….” 

It was getting late and they all could use a good night’s sleep.  So Varcanna retrieved their bags while Naosha showed Trazu and Tzosha the guest room.  She playfully told them ‘no naughty business’ while in her house, to which both Trazu and Tzosha give her annoyed looks.  They were married yes, but like many Trandoshans that kind of ‘business’ was reserved for when they wanted to start a family, which Trazu wasn’t ready for quite yet. 

They ate breakfast in silence the next morning, Trazu noticing Varcanna was absent.  When he asked his mother where she was she told him she was at the map terminal, explaining she didn’t sleep well last night.  Trazu wasn’t that surprised considering the bombshell that was dropped on her yesterday and once he was done with his meal he sought her out in the office. 

“Find anything Varca?” Trazu asked as he approached his sister, who looked very tired. 

He watched as Varcanna stretched: her back and neck muscles had to be sore after sitting at the terminal for so long he imagined.  “No.  I’ve thoroughly scanned all maps covering zones that could be traveled to within six hours.” She said, sounding frustrated. “I even looked beyond that and to the south and east of here as well.  Found no caves, towns,…anything that could be used to hide someone or something.” 

“How old are these maps?” 

“They were just updated this rotation, so they are fairly accurate.” Varcanna said as she brought up the holomap that covered the entire radius around the Clan grounds.  “Here are the Clan grounds.” She said, pointing at the structure in the center. “And here is Hsskhor.”  She indicated the large sprawling city just two miles from the Clan grounds: it covered most of the northern section of the map. “As you can see…there’s nothing of interest beyond those two things that I have found.” 

Trazu studied the map, zooming into the western zone of the map to get a better look for himself.  Then he noticed something odd, almost like a faint smudge on the holo image.  Curious, he zoomed in even closer: the closer he got the more apparent the smudge became to him.  Varcanna now saw it too. 

“What…is that?” She said.  “I didn’t notice it before…” 

“Looks like someone either altered the map to erase something or found a way to disguise this location from the sensors used to update it.” Trazu said. 

“Didn’t do a very good job if it.  I’m surprised no one has noticed this before…” Varcanna said as she copied down the coordinates.  “Still, what ever is really there must be where Tnossok is going.  Unless there’s more ‘smudges’ on the map you can spot?” 

Trazu looked over it again.  “That’s the only one I can see.” 

“Then we check this place out today.” 

“We should find out when the last time Tnossok went there first.” Trazu suggested.  “Last thing we need is for him to arrive at the site while we are still there.” 

“Point.  It may take some time to get a hold of Silliss to find this out though.  He won’t be here today according to mother.” 

“If we are forced to wait a couple more days to get this information then so be it.  I’d rather be safe then sorry.” 

Getting that information without arising any suspicion was indeed difficult.  It took them nearly all that day just to get a hold of Silliss and almost all of the next day before he could contact them with the answer.  It had turned out Tnossok had just returned from the last trip the day they had arrived, meaning they had three to four days before he would be expected to make it again.  Trazu felt it would be perfect to go the very next day; however Tzosha wasn’t too keen on him doing this. 

“Must you go?” She asked as they prepared for bed that night. 

“If we are to find out if my father is there then yes.” Trazu replied. 

“But Varcanna can find out just as easily on her own…in fact it would be less conspicuous if she just went alone.  I mean…Tnossok did suggest that she was being monitored now…and if you weren’t with her he won’t find you.” 

“Varcanna will no doubt need my Ranger skills out there hun.” Trazu countered. “Plus we don’t know what we’ll find out there: there’s safety in numbers. Besides…if my father is there who knows what state he may be in: he might even be about to die.  What better way to send comfort his soul then to show him that he has an heir to carry on his line?” 

“But there’s so much I want to do with you Trazu…” Tzosha persisted. “I want to sightsee around Hsskhor, visit other worlds, even start a family with you someday…” 

Trazu straightened up and gave her a surprised look. “You are sounding like someone who doesn’t expect me to make it back at all…” 

“I…I just…” Her voice sounded like I was about to crack. “…got this bad feeling….a feeling something bad is going to happen and that I may lose you…” 

“Tzosha…” Trazu turned around and gently held her hands.  “You know by now I am a lot tougher then I appear. You won’t lose me…I promise.” 

Tzosha whined and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, lifting him off the ground in the process.  He kissed her eagerly in response and things quickly escalated from there. 

This was only because secretly Trazu had his own doubts about returning from this journey.


	11. Hidden

The next morning was full of nervous anxiety, no one knowing what the day would bring. Naosha wished Trazu and Varcanna luck, Tzosha only giving Trazu a hug and a kiss before they took off. 

There was an uneasy silence between the siblings. Trazu himself was anxious about what they will find at the coordinates, however he sensed that something else was bothering his sister. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked as they neared the outskirts of the city. 

“Nothing.” Varcanna said sharply. 

“You’re lying.” Trazu retorted. “Something’s bothering you.” 

There was a tense moment of silence before she spoke.  “I know what you two did last night.” 

Trazu felt the heat of a blush rise to his cheeks.  “I didn’t think we were that loud…” 

“I didn’t hear you…I felt it.” 

He felt even more embarrassed now, yet in a way violated as well.  “You shouldn’t have been snooping then…” He said, a bit bitterly. 

“I wasn’t trying to.” Varcanna snapped. “You project your emotions rather strongly brother.” 

“Something like that is not so easily…controlled….when in the heat of the moment. Besides, how was I supposed know something like that could be sensed by you?” 

Varcanna sighed.  “You couldn’t have known…neither of us could have.”  Another sigh.  “It’s just that…it…hurts….knowing that…”  She shook her head, unable to force the words out, but Trazu got what she was trying to say. 

“You’re jealous of us…” 

“More like envy…but yes…can you blame me?” 

Trazu thought carefully for a moment, considering what he knew about her and his people’s society among other things.  “Surely there’s someone….” 

Varcanna laughed. “Don’t be naïve.  Yes males may be vying for my attention now…but once they find out am a ‘dead end’ in terms of continuing one’s bloodline their interest will switch off faster then a grav shadow yanking ones ship out of hyperspace.” 

“You’re assuming all males are like that…” Trazu said, feeling slightly insulted. 

“It’s a fairly safe assumption…brother…” 

There was no point in continuing the argument for he could tell she was firmly set in her belief that she will never find a mate of her own.  So they continued on in silence until they were drawing close to the coordinates. 

“We should be seeing something up ahead by now.” Varcanna said, sounding baffled. “But I don’t see a thing.  Maybe it’s underground?” 

“Could be, but from the amount of distortion on the map it seemed more likely it’s above ground structure.” Trazu replied, peering at the horizon intently, looking for any sign of a structure.  Then he spotted something off to one side.  “I think I see something.” He said, pointing. 

Varcanna turned her speeder in that direction and stopped beside what looked like a radio antenna.  “Odd place to put an antenna” She said. 

“Doesn’t even have safety lights…” Trazu muttered as he climbed out of the speeder and approached it. “But I guess it’s not tall enough to be a threat to low flying space craft.” 

He started walking around the structure, inspecting it.  His only indication something had happened was when he suddenly sensed Varcanna was distressed.  He turned around to look at her to see her standing stock still looking around intently for him.  “Varca I am right here.” He said, but to his surprise she didn’t seem to hear him, but he could hear her calling for him.  Thinking he needed to give her a good smack on the head, he approached her, only for her to suddenly jump back in total shock. 

“How’d you do that?” She demanded. 

“Do what?” He asked, puzzled. 

“You disappeared completely, then reappeared out of thin air.” 

“I did?  Curious…”  He turned back around and experimentally stuck his hand out in front of him: his hand and part of his forearm disappeared.  “A hologram…must have sound dampening qualities as well, as you didn’t seem to hear me while I was behind it.” 

“Something must be hidden in there if they are using this much camouflage technology.  I take it you didn’t notice anything?” 

“No, I was too busying looking at the antenna.  Let’s go in shall we and find out.” 

Varcanna nodded and slung a bag full of different items she thought they might need over her shoulder.  For a moment they just stood there, a brief spell of fear of the unknown taking hold.  Then with a collective sigh they took the plunge and gasped at what they found. 

Before them were ruins of an old temple, much of it’s decorative décor having decayed long ago and the walls showing signs of extreme erosion, large blocks of stone littering the ground around it. 

“Man…an archeologist would have a field day here.” Trazu said as they circled the ruins. “Who knows how old this is.” 

“I can see one thing that isn’t very old…” Varcanna said, pointing at a standard electronic door at the main entrance.  “Someone’s using this place for sure.  Bet you it’s Tnossok.” 

“But what was he keeping in there?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Varcanna said as she took out a set of tools and knelt by the door controls. 

“One of many talents I see.” 

Varcanna chuckled and cracked the first smile he’d seen since they left. “Warrior, pilot, mechanic with a little engineering on the side.” She bragged as she removed the control panel and started fiddling with the wires. “You never know when such skills would be needed.” 

“And saves on paying for a locksmith should you lock yourself out of the house.” Trazu said with a chuckle. 

“Well...I can’t break into say…one of the Sykir faculties.  That’s too complex for me to break into.” 

“Sykir?” 

“One of the sci/tech Clans.  Father currently has an alliance going with them and I wouldn’t be surprised if they were the ones that provided him with those.” She gestured to the antenna. “They specialize in military and espionage technology, though the latter they wouldn’t admit officially.” 

“Like the merchant Clans that deal in smuggling…” 

Varcanna nodded.  “The Sykir have a reputation of being a bit brutal toward competitors; even practice rather inhuman interrogation tactics according to rumors.” She added with a sour note in voice. “That’s probably why father likes them so much…” 

She finally hit the right wires and the doors opened, only for both of them to be suddenly overwhelmed by a very distinctive odor. 

The stench of death….


	12. The Search

Even though their people were carnivorous and the stench of decay was no stranger to them, the smell was overwhelming even to them. Both took a couple of steps back, covering their snouts with their hands trying to keep their breakfast in their stomachs were it belonged. 

“The bodies of many must have been disposed of here for it to smell this bad…” Varcanna said, gagging. 

“If the flesh of said bodies were being consumed as food the smell shouldn’t be so bad.” Trazu said, rapidly blinking away the tears that formed due to the stench.  “Then again, if this has been going on continuously for nearly twenty years, the smell would be permanently fused with the very stone by now.” 

“Well…we can’t stand here forever.” Varcanna said digging into her bag and pulling out two lamps.  “We’ve come this far, it would be pathetic if we were turned away by the smell of rotting flesh.” 

Trazu nodded in agreement, accepting one of the lamps and turning it on before stepping into the gapping black maw that was the entrance of the ruins.  Once they were inside they quickly found the source and reason why the smell was so strong: the decaying corpse of Tnossok’s last victim was in the very first room.  However most of the corpse’s condition wasn’t due to decay, there were the obvious signs of scavenging: by something just as big as they were. 

“Looks like someone is definitely being kept in here…” Trazu said. “These teeth marks no doubt belong to a fellow T’Doshok.” 

“This room seems to be a collection point.” Varcanna said.  Trazu shone his light around the room to see what made her come to that conclusion: there were countless bones piled along the walls.  Some of them were complete skeletons and others looked to have been ripped to pieces: quite a few of the larger bones look to have been smashed and the marrow sucked out of them. 

“How many do you think are here?”  He asked. 

“Well…considering a ‘delivery’ was roughly every week and assuming only one body was delivered at a time, if we take the number of weeks in a standard year and multiply that by twenty years….dear gods….that would be well over a thousand….” 

“You would think that many having gone missing at such regular intervals would have raised some flags somewhere.” 

“With Tnossok using the Arena as a cover as Silliss seems to have suggested, even if someone did suspect they wouldn’t have been allowed to talk about it.  You remember how reluctant Silliss was.” 

Trazu nodded and studied the ground around the fresh corpse.  He found a set of tracks in the dust leading away from the corpse and into one of the connecting hallways: they were fairly fresh.  “Whomever is trapped down here went this way.  Let’s see if we can find him.” 

They found more ‘collection points’ in other rooms as they conducted the search, the condition of the bones in as varied of states as the ones in the entry room.  In a few places it seemed the prisoner attempted to use the bones as digging tools, but bone was a very poor tool to use against the hard rock that made up the floor and walls of the ruins and most of the would be tunnels of escape were very shallow. 

Trazu lost the trail a few times, mainly due to the lack of suitable surfaces that would leave such tracks, dust and sand being the only viable surfaces that could be disturbed in that way in this place.  What prints he did find though revealed a clue to the prisoners behavior: he, or she, tended to walk on all fours.  Any self respecting T’Doshok wouldn’t move about that way, even though it is not uncomfortable to them, for that method of locomotion being reserved for hatchlings.  However Trazu could see why this individual would subject himself to this: in extreme darkness their infravision did squat to help them see non living objects.  By moving on all fours, he could more easily feel what was around him and prevent himself from falling into possible deep crevices and pits.  But this also brought into question the prisoners mental state: it could mean he has gone completely feral due to the unstimulating environment he was in.  Trandoshans were not very social beings, but even they had a certain level of need when it came to interacting with other sentient beings. 

At one point they entered a huge chamber that seemed to be more natural cave then manmade structure.  They could feel and smell moisture in the air as well: a natural spring had to be close by.  As they explored this chamber, they found no bones and the deeper they went in the scent of water became even stronger. 

Trazu suddenly stopped in his tracks, Varcanna nearly tripping over him.  He felt something was in here besides himself and his sister, but couldn’t quite think of how to describe it to his sister.  Fortunately, he didn’t have to, for what he felt revealed itself to them. 

“So now he sends more then one after me.” A voice suddenly echoed around the chamber, masculine in tone. “He must be getting tired of this game…to send more after me so soon.” 

“Game?” Trazu said, looking around for the source.  However due to the echoing effect of the chamber and the light from the lamps prevented their eyes from going into infravision mode, neither of them could see anything. 

“Yes…a ‘game’.  He’s kept me in here for so long I’ve lost track of time, sending those who he wants to be ‘rid’ of in here to kill me with the promise of a great reward should they succeed. All have failed…as will you.” 

“We’re not here to fight you!” Varcanna said.  “Tnossok did not send us here: we came here on our own accord.” 

There was a pause: Trazu sensed surprise from the speaker. “For what reason then, if not to try to kill me?”  The voice asked, cautiously. 

“To help you…to rescue you.” Trazu replied. 

“Rescue me?  But…there is no one besides him that knows I’m still alive.  Not even little ones I could call my own…for he told me he had slain them himself.” 

“You’re wrong…there is still someone that believed you were still alive and bid us to find you.  Do you remember Naosha?” Varcanna asked. 

“Naosha…”  The voice sounded very sad, Trazu sensing near overwhelming sorrow and regret.  “I should have listened to her….but I let my pride and anger get the better of me.  I failed her…” A long pause.  “But why wait so long to send you to find me?” 

“Because she was waiting for me to return.” Trazu said and turned the lamp on himself so that he was illuminated fully.  “Look at me…tell me who I remind you of.” 

There was silence and they both heard the sound of someone approaching.  He was tempted to shine his light in that direction, but stayed his hand.  Just beyond the edge of light’s boundaries, he could see a faint shape roughly six feet tall appear. 

“You resemble me…” The voice said, much clearer and closer now.  “Who are you?” 

Trazu angled his light so that it wasn’t blinding him as much any more and illuminated the figure before him more clearly.  Though all that was said before was a big clue to this figures identity, he was having a hard time believing those clues until he actually saw him.  “I am Trazu, son of Rissonik K’Satikur.”


	13. History of the K'Satikur

He looked far older then he should be.  Despite having been supplied with ‘food’ he looked thin and malnourished.  His scales, though it was hard to tell in the limited light, looked discolored and dull due to being in near complete darkness for so long.  The pale lines of scars were all over his body and it was a miracle he was even alive, considering the ‘game’ he suggested Tnossok was subjecting him to.  They were wrong that Tnossok was killing the dissenters himself: he was bringing them here and forcing Rissonik to kill them for him, in the hopes they would eventually kill Rissonik.  His father had to have been using every single trick in the book to keep himself alive and no doubt that eventually Rissonik would have fallen. 

Trazu watched as Rissonik too a couple steps back, the look of pure shock on his face: he didn’t blame him for his reaction. 

“Can’t be…” Rissonik said, his voice low and full of disbelief.  “He told me he killed all my spawn, spawn that was all female…and that he had the son.” 

“Mother knew Tnossok would kill me when he saw me, so she hid me in a rival Clan before he came to inspect the nest.” Trazu explained. 

“He knew there was a male hatchling, but he assumed it was of his blood.” Varcanna added.  “And he couldn’t question where the hatchling was taken for training since our grandsire was an Elder Counselor.” 

Rissonik nodded, then stared hard at Varcanna, who shifted uneasily when she realized she had made a slip.  “If Trazu is my only surviving spawn…then you must be of Tnossok’s stock.” He said a bit bitterly. 

“She hates him as much as Naosha does.” Trazu said quickly. “In fact…if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t even be here.” 

“What do you mean?” Rissonik demanded. 

“Well…I would have never succeeded in hatching.  Varcanna helped me out of my shell…and protected me from the other hatchlings.” 

“I’ve…never heard of that before.” 

“Nor has anyone else.” Varcanna said.  “There is a unique bond between Trazu and I, one we cannot really explain.  If it is of any consolation to you Rissonik, Tnossok’s line ends with me.” 

“Yet you live?” 

“He does not yet know.” 

“I see.  But wait…if you two are the only offspring between me and my brother…then…”  A look of horror appeared on his face.  “Trazu…have you experienced bouts of bloodlust, with blackouts following shortly there after?”  Trazu nodded slowly. “Kazuk…that means that blasted spirit found away around my father’s attempts to be rid of it.” 

“You must mean the K’Satizitus….” Trazu said. 

Risosnik nodded. “Your grandsire realized that not only was thing starting to become too dangerous to keep, but the entire Clan was becoming too dependent on it’s existence.  During the early years of his life, before Tnossok and I were born, he researched our family tree trying to find patterns.  He discovered that every generation only had one surviving male offspring by the time the father died.  Thinking he had it, he split the line by mating with two different females, resulting in Tnossok and me.  To further ensure the spirit didn’t pass itself on from him to us, he made us promise on his death bed not to kill each other.  It seemed to have worked…neither of us did get the spirit, but now…now it seems it merely waited to see how we faired with passing on our own genes.” 

“And since I am the only surviving male….it took up residence in me…great, just great…” Trazu grumbled.  “How do we get rid of it?  I certainly don’t want it.” 

“I don’t know.” Rissonik said helplessly. “The resulting skip in generation has thrown this mystery onto a new level of complexity.  Father was so sure it was a direct genetic link…” 

“Meaning there’s a possibility it could just jump to a completely unrelated individual if it so pleased.” Varcanna mused.  “But doesn’t…since it likely wants to torment the heirs to the one that killed it.” 

“Just where did the K’Satizitus come from anyway?” Trazu asked. 

“No one really knows.” Rissonik admitted. “All that is known is that countless generations ago, before the time of the first hyperdrive, a great beast started attacking our people.  It slaughtered many before retreating into the wilderness and despite the warriors best efforts they could not stop it, for it was too fast…too smart.  Again and again it attacked, killing all those that opposed it and those that couldn’t hide fast enough.  It did so for the shear joy of it, for it never devoured its victims.  It was a dark time for our people.

“Then a young male came forward, our ancestor, claiming to have had a vision.  A vision that he would slay the beast and end the slaughter.  Many laughed at him, for if whole squads of warriors couldn’t stop it, how could a single warrior?  Undaunted, he set out on his task and eventually the lair of the beast deep in the wilderness.  The details of the fight that followed has been lost, but our ancestor was victorious, returning to the city with the beasts severed head.  Soon after, he took the surname ‘K’Satikur’ and founded the K’Satikur Clan, and taught other T’Doshok the fighting methods he had learned from the beast.  The Clan quickly became renowned for it’s fighting prowess.  However it was soon discovered that the K’Satizitus was not completely gone.

“It was our ancestor’s son, Desik, that discovered it.  There had been mysterious slayings during the night and during the investigation he realized the killer was him, under control of the K’Satizitus.  But rather then find out how to banish it completely, he sought to control it, so he had himself chained to the floor of his room for three days and nights and engaged in a mental battle of wills with the beast’s spirit.  He won and with the spirits powers at his command, used them to expand his influence over our people until his own death by the hands of his son.” 

“And the pattern continued…until our grandsire realized it would be better for all if the thing was gotten rid of completely.” Trazu said. 

Rissonik nodded.  “The odds are against us now, for the amount of time that has passed since the K’Satizitus physical body was defeated means there is little evidence to research how to get rid of it.  The fact that details have been lost even though our family has taken care to pass the story along from father to son religiously over the generations works against us as well.” 

“There has to be a way…” Trazu growled.  “I don’t want this thing…and I sure as ziss don’t want any future sons of mine to suffer under it as well.” 

“Let us deal with one problem at a time brother.” Varcanna said. “We need to get Rissonik out of here and back into his proper place as Sha’tor.” 

“How?” Rissonik asked.  “I may be able to defend myself against those he sends down here…but I am in no condition to challenge Tnossok for control of the Clan.  Even if I was…there is still the matter of the promise I made to my sire on his death bed.” 

“We hide you until you are ready to challenge him.” Trazu said. 

“No…I will not hide.” Rissonik said firmly.  “You did not come all the way here to pull me out of one dark place to just put me in another.  I am done being stuck in dark places with no light, I want to see and experience the outside world again.  When Tnossok finds out I am free, I have you to champion for me.” 

Trazu felt the blood drain from his face.  “The only way I will be likely be able to defeat him is by calling on the K’Satizitus…” He said.  “Which I don’t want. Besides…I want nothing to do with leading anything…” 

Rissonik snorted. “You cannot always have what you want my son.” He said. “Nor can you always avoid the responsibilities that are your birthright.” 

As much as he didn’t like it, Trazu realized his father was right so he dropped the issue.  Also knowing that the longer they lingered here the greater the chance they would be discovered snooping around, the group started making their way out of the ruins.  They were silent at first, only the sound of their footfalls echoing down the halls of the ruins, but then Rissonik started asking questions, questions about what Trazu did during his life mostly.  Trazu couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable telling him everything, especially about his encounters with Zista.  In part it was because he knew male Trandoshans were more likely to stigmatize another male when an act of shame or dishonor had been committed upon them.  Even their deity, the Scorekeeper, was believed to erase any points a male has gained should an act of shame befall him, thus Trazu feared his father would judge him harshly for that event. 

“I can tell by your tone that you fear I would judge you harshly for what had happened to you.” Rissonik stated at one point.  “Don’t.  The emotion you showed in telling is proof enough for me to know you did everything in your power to prevent it, thus the shame falls upon her for committing such an act of dishonor, not you.  Besides…I fear more about what the K’Satizitus would do to your soul if we do not find a way to get rid of it…” 

Trazu simply nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. He was starting to see why the Clan liked his father so much: he took into considering all possible revenues of information before making a decision or casting judgment upon someone.  This made him wise, fair, and a good leader and Trazu was already feeling proud to have him as his father. 

Soon enough they reached the main entrance and it was there for the first time Rissonik showed signs of doubt.  Trazu watched as he hesitated at the door, glancing briefly at the corpse of his last victim with an expression of regret, and staring out the door to the world beyond, the fear evident on his face.  He could only imagine how his father felt, finally getting the chance to leave the prison that had been his ‘home’ for nearly twenty rotations.  So much had likely changed on Trandosha since he was first imprisoned, thus Rissonik no doubt had a lot of catching up to do. 

Finally Rissonik took his first steps outside.  He gave a brief cry of pain as the sun assaulted his eyes, those red orbs no longer used to sunlight, and was forced to shield them with his arm.  For a moment Rissonik looked as if he was going to dash back into the ruins, but he stood firm, forcing his eyes to adjust to the brightness.  He then just stood there, arms outstretched, head back and eyes closed, soaking up the sun he had been denied for so long. 

“I had forgotten how warm it felt…” Rissonik said softly, almost dreamily. 

Trazu smiled and was content to let his father soak up his newly found freedom, but Varcanna suddenly gave a cry of warning. 

In the distance there was the growing silhouette of a vehicle that was heading their way…


	14. Reunited

“We must leave…NOW!” Varcanna hissed as she started for her landspeeder. 

Rissonik looked at first to want to make his stand right there, grim determination and hate showing on his face.  Fortunately logic took hold and allowed Trazu to lead him to the landspeeder.  They had Rissonik lay flat across the backseat, to shield him from view, before taking off.  Varcanna took the landspeeder on a perpendicular route to the approaching vehicle before swinging it wide back toward Hsskhor and it was only after Trazu was sure he couldn’t see any signs of pursuit did he give his father the ok to sit up. 

“That was close…too close.” Varcanna said, her voice edgy. 

“Do you think it was Tnossok? Rissonik asked, growling faintly. 

“It’s possible, but the only way to find out for sure was to have gotten close enough to spy the pilot…which I didn’t want to risk.” 

“And just because we aren’t being pursued doesn’t mean that individual may not have sent a message to certain interested parties…” Trazu grumbled.  “Lets just hope that pilot was just someone going on a hunt and ignorant to what’s there.  For the meantime though let us watch our backs at least until we get home.” 

“Even home would not be safe remember brother?” Varcanna reminded him.  “Tnossok can come into the house with no resistance if he so please.” 

“Point…and even if we started using guards from other Clans his status alone would be enough to intimidate the guards into letting him in.” 

It didn’t escape Trazu’s notice that his father was being rather quiet.  When he looked back he could only smile: Rissonik, despite being an adult, looked akin to a kid at a zoo, his eyes wide and excitedly absorbing all the sights he hadn’t seen in years.  He actually whined when they asked him to lay back down again as they drew close to Hsskhor, Varcanna instructing him to use the blanket that was under the seat to cover himself with.  They couldn’t risk one of Tnossok’s supporters possibility recognizing Rissonik for who he was as they traveled down the streets of the city. 

They remained silent throughout the trip through the city, speaking briefly only in whispers once they reached Naosha’s home.  Fortunately the guard on duty was once again Silliss, whom gladly let them in.  Too their surprise, Rissonik recognized him. 

“Silliss….is that you?” He said once they were inside. 

Silliss visibly shuffled his feet, looking both embarrassed and bewildered that Rissonik knew him.  “Yes it is…how do you…” He started to ask, but Rissonik cut him off. 

“I knew your father very well Silliss.” Rissonik said with a smile.  “He and I were practically raised together.  You were a very young lad back then before I was…incarcerated.” 

Silliss blinked in shock.  “Rissonik…”  Without another word the warrior dropped to his knees, his eyes staring at the ground.  “Sha’tor…my father spoke so highly of you…told me how he wished he could find out the truth of what happened to you himself but…” 

“He needed to protect and care for you.”  Rissonik finished for him. “Do not kneel before me just yet Silliss.  I have not reclaimed my title.” 

“But you will…won’t you?” Silliss asked as he stood up. 

“Eventually.  But for now I have a lot of catching up to do.  What is the state of the Clan?” 

“Nearly dead…” Silliss said, casting his eyes to the ground again. “It’s lost it’s counsel seat due to our ‘Sha’tor’s’ stupidity.  He insisted on eliminating completion, sacrificing countless lives in his follies and scaring away many potential members, while eliminating those members that speak out against him.” 

“Probably the only reason the Clan is holding together at all is because Besk is his right hand T’Doshok.” Varcanna added. 

“I remember him…” Rissonik said quietly. “Liked to cling to my brother, seemed to idolize him in fact.  Yet I always feet he had an agenda, an ultimate motive, thus I never trusted him and kept my eye on him.  If he is as close to my brother as you say he is, it will be difficult to keep my rescue a secret.” 

Silliss nodded. “The other thing to keep in consideration is that including me there are a dozen warriors that rotate guard duty here and I know some them are strong supporters of Tnossok.” 

“Probably wouldn’t be a good idea to keep you here then father.” Trazu said.  “We can’t risk a guard informing Tnossok about your rescue.” 

“Understandable…” Rissonik said with a sigh.  “I would like to see Naosha first though…is she home?” 

“I personally haven’t seen her yet today sir, but the guard I relieved said she hadn’t left the house.” 

“Good…”  His voice quivered.  “Where is she?” 

“I’ll go find her for you Uncle.” Varcanna said.  “Take a seat in the lounge and relax a bit.” 

Rissonik looked anything but relaxed as he sat down on the couch and Trazu couldn’t blame him.  Their relationship had been so new when they were forced apart and the time they were apart so great it was possible the passion, the fire, in the relationship could never be ignited again.  Trazu personally found it a miracle that Rissonik was able to keep his very sanity though out his ordeal. 

There was the sound of someone running.  Both Trazu and Rissonik looked up expectantly and before he could react Trazu found himself getting smothered by his own lifemate. 

“You’re back…thank the gods you’re back.” Tzosha said, squeezing him tightly and lifting him off the ground. 

“I missed you too love.” Trazu said, hugging her back the best he could.  “Please put me down…you’re embarrassing me in front of my….”  He stopped his complaint short when he glanced over at his father. 

Turned out he missed the initial reaction due to Tzosha’s smothering him.  His mother and father were locked in a passionate embrace, tears of joy evident in their eyes.  He was expecting a bit more excited reaction, remembering how Naosha reacted when she saw him, but he was happy that it was apparent none of the love for each other had been lost between them. 

“You…are absolutely filthy…” Naosha remarked once the reunited pair had released each other form the embrace. Her tone was more in a teasing manner Trazu noted. 

“Considering where I’ve been all this time…can you blame me?” Rissonik replied, a broad smile on his face. 

“I suppose not…but you have no excuse now…come along.” Naosha started half leading, half dragging him up the stars.  Rissonik looked clearly embarrassed by this, but he didn’t resist her either as she shoved him into the restroom and closed the door behind her. 

“How much you wanna bet they’ll be doing more then taking a bath?” Tzosha said with a smirk as she finally put Trazu down and plopped down on the couch. 

Trazu gave her a nasty look.  “Thank you for putting the one image no one wants to have of their parents in my head…” He said flatly.  Tzosha merely giggled. 

It was over an hour before Rissonik was able to show his face again and Trazu had to admit he looked much better now.  He was still too thin, but his scales had some of their original luster back: no doubt thanks to some vigorous scrubbing on Naosha’s part, and he was wearing a simple robe instead of the tattered scraps of clothing they found him in. 

They ate a late dinner together as a full family for the very first time.  It was somewhat humorous, as Rissonik was no longer used to using eating utensils.  Once he had them figured them out again he ate a ravenously yet was plainly savoring the taste of food he had been denied for so long.  

Trazu couldn’t stop smiling through out the meal and the light hearted discussions that followed in the lounge.  As he leaned against Tzosha, feeling the exhaustion of a full day start to lull him to sleep, he felt for the first time truly complete. 

Then the alarm sounded…


	15. Confrontation

The alarm had taken them by surprise for Tnossok usually didn’t come pester Naosha at this time of day  What surprised them even more was when the doors burst open suddenly, before they had a chance to open the secret room.  Trazu and Tzosha quickly hid behind the couch, dragging a stubborn Rissonik with them.  Naosha and Varcanna stood tall, bravely facing Tnossok as he stormed into the manor. 

“Now you come harass me at this time of day?” Naosha said coldly.  “Won’t you get it into your thick skull that you will never be welcome here?” 

Without warning, Tnossok backhanded her, sending the elder female sprawling to the floor.  Behind the couch, Tzosha and Trazu had to pin Rissonik to the floor to keep him from jumping out and tackling his brother, the rage in him evident. 

“You dare to strike an Elder Councilor!?” Varcanna hissed as she helped her mother up to her feet. “That is a crime punishable by death!” 

Tnossok grabbed Varcanna by the vest and slammed her against the pillar. This was despite the fact she was a full foot taller then he was.  “I know you were snooping around a certain site today.” He hissed threateningly.  “A site that is forbidden.” 

“Obviously…considering the technology you employed to hide it.  Even erasing it from the public maps and records.  More crimes to your less then pure record…’father’.  Should I add murder and attempted murder to that list as well?” 

“Silence!”  Tnossok slapped her across the face, leaving a couple of faint scratches across her delicate face.  “I’ve been doing some thinking….” 

“Really?  A rare feat for you, hope you didn’t hurt yourself.”  Another slap silenced her. 

“You won’t be so rebellious once you hear what I have to say.” Tnossok growled. “I realized that since I have a son I really don’t have a need for you at all.  I could kill you here and now and it wouldn’t matter since I have a worthy heir already.” 

It was obviously a surprise to Tnossok when Varcanna just started laughing.  “Oh what you don’t know….should we tell him mother?” 

“Let him decide that.” Naosha said, smirking. 

“What are you two talking about?” Tnossok demanded. 

“You were always a bit slow…brother.” Rissonik said as slowly emerged from behind the couch.  “Always had a bad habit of assuming things and leaping before looking.  But I never held that against you, especially since in this case it worked to my advantage.” 

Tnossok’s eyes were very wide as he turned around slowly to face his brother, releasing Varcanna.  “How?” He said.  “You should be dead by now.” 

“I made use of the environment to it’s fullest.” Rissonik said with a broad grin. That grin quickly turned to a frown.  “Have you forgotten the promise we made to our sire on his death bed?” 

“Of course not.” Tnossok hissed. “He made us promise not to kill each other.” 

“But he also made us promise to lead the Clan together.  I couldn’t do my part trapped in those ruins very well now could I? Thus you have shamed yourself by breaking your promise to our sire.” 

Tnossok looked distressed for a moment, but then calmed, having an almost cocky look on his face.  “So you survived brother…but what good did it do you?  My traitorous daughter rescued you too late to have any more children.  I am the only one between us that will carry on the bloodline.” 

“Incorrect again brother.” Rissonik said with a smirk.  “Remember what I said about you assuming things?” 

Trazu sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to get through this without confronting Tnossok himself.  “No matter what you hear…” He whispered to Tzosha, who had a look of dread on her face. “Stay hidden.”  After she nodded with agreement he gave her one last nuzzle before showing his face. 

Tnossok looked confused when he saw him.  “Who the ziss are you?” 

Trazu gave his Uncle a cold stare, steeled his nerves and said. “Trazu, son of Rissonik.” 

“Impossible!”  Tnossok howled.  “I ate all his spawn!” 

Trazu shrugged. “You missed one, but not without some help from mother.” 

“You assumed he was yours when mother told you he had been already taken away that day.” Varcanna said.  “If you were smart, you would have confirmed his parentage.  But alas intelligence was never your strong point.” 

Tnossok looked at Rissonik, then at Trazu. “Apparently you weren’t very generous with your height genes brother.” He said surprisingly calm: Trazu folded his arms and glared at him but kept his temper in check.  “Looks like I’ll need you after all Varcanna my dear…” 

“Actually…” Varcanna said quietly but loaded with venom. “You won’t get a single egg from me.”  When he looked at her with a questioning look she added.  “I’m sterile.” 

“Lies.” 

“You want proof?  Check my medical records.”  Varcanna spat.  “Trazu is the only offspring of Naosha’s left that can carry on the K’Satikur bloodline.  Your side of the line ends with me.” 

There was a tense silence so thick you could cut through it.  Tnossok seemed to be going though countless emotions, from shock, to sorrow, to despair, then finally rage.  “Then…the line ends…for everyone!” He hissed, unhooking his K’Zuta and bringing it to bear. 

“Oh…kazuk…” Trazu said as he dived out of the way when Tnossok rushed at him, his K’Zuta barely missing him.  Everyone else scattered as well, staying well out of Tnossok’s reach.  Trazu quickly realized to his distress he was the only one in the room that had a weapon to fight back with, so reluctantly he unsheathed his sword.  Worse still, Tnossok had made him the primary target and he was having a hard time staying out of reach.  He already had one close call too many in his book during this brief encounter and the few times he was forced to parry made his teeth ring. 

“Silliss!” He heard his father say.  “Get Naosha out of here and to a safe location!” 

“Aye Sha’tor!”  Came a prompt response and Trazu could see Naosha beelining for the door.  Trazu was grateful his mother was now out of harms way, but what of Tzosha?  A quick check when he had some breathing space revealed to him to his horror that Tzosha wasn’t there anymore.  He quickly found her though, but how so was not as he had hoped. 

Tzosha had apparently tried for the door, only to be spotted by Tnossok.  She was now on the floor, whimpering and trying to get away from Tnossok, who was advancing on her. 

“Help!” He heard her cry.  With a small cry Trazu rushed toward her, reaching her just as Tnossok started his downswing….


	16. All or Nothing

The impact made both his ears and teeth ring and the force of the blow nearly knocked him to the ground, but Trazu stood firm, using every ounce of strength he had in his short body to hold Tnossok’s K’Zuta at bay.  He crushed his eyes closed against the pain in his left hand, which he which he had pressed against the blade of his sword to help keep Tnossok’s weapon at bay.  The sharpened edge of his blade was starting to cut into his hand and he could feel a tickle of blood start to flow down his arm. 

“Tzosha…” He said through clenched teeth.  “Get out of here.” 

He couldn’t confirm if she had left or not, for he was forced to focus attention completely on keeping that blasted K’Zuta from shredding him to pieces.  He could feel that bloodlust, that rage, what he now knew was the K’Satizitus, starting to grow within his mind, the spirit demanding to let it’s powers be unleashed.  No.  Trazu thought.  I will not submit to the likes of you again. 

Suddenly Tnossok took a step back, nearly causing Trazu to fall flat on his face.  Trazu narrowly avoided getting hit by his weapon when he reflexively dived to one side, knowing Tnossok would have most likely used a downswing attack: his assumption was correct and he heard the audible metallic sound of the weapon clanging against the marble floor.  He managed to scramble to his feet in time to leap over the next attack: a low sweeping reverse swing.  

Trazu continued to be on the defensive, his ‘sixth sense’ was in overtime as he continued to dodge and parry Tnossok’s attacks, using furniture to his advantage when he could.  By what he accredited to more to luck then anything else, he managed to land a couple of blows, drawing blood from the enraged red Trandoshan. 

However like with his fight with the K’Zur wielding Trandoshan when he was still on Talus nearly two years ago, he found himself tiring quicker then Tnossok, even though Tnossok was using a much bigger and heavier weapon then he was.  His luck began to run out and injuries started to accumulate: his left arm hung almost completely limp now due to a couple of deep wounds.  Then Tnossok landed a heavy blow to his head with the blunt side of his weapon, sending Trazu crushing to the floor. It was a miracle he was still conscious, though he was badly stunned and found his limbs unwilling to lift him off the floor due to fatigue and bloodloss. _No…Tzosha…Father…Mother…_ He thought as he tried feebly to get his body to move before Tnossok finished him off.  He could only look up helplessly as Tnossok, who was grinning savagely, started his down swing. 

There was a blur of red and a loud crack.  At first Trazu didn’t understand what had happened, until he heard her voice. 

“Get up brother and get out of here!” He heard Varcanna, who was holding her father’s weapon at bay with a combat staff: it was badly bowed due to the sheer strength behind Tnossok’s blow. “Your life means more then mine does!” 

Trazu frowned, his pride not likely the idea of abandoning a sibling to such an opponent, knowing she stood no chance.  He tried desperately to get to his feet so he could help his sister fight him: maybe, just maybe together they can defeat him.  Time was against him however, as it did not escape his notice that his sister’s staff was weakened with every blow she parried and blocked. 

Then, just as he managed to raise himself up to one knee, he heard a sickening snap.  He looked up just in time to see Tnossok’s weapon rend two deep wounds diagonally across his sister’s chest: a serious wound, if not fatal.  He remembered calling out her name as she seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion, the broken pieces of her staff flying in different directions when she hit the floor.  Trazu felt a great pain in his heart, his sister’s life now hanging by a very slender thread, a thread that will be cut through if he did not stop Tnossok.  With a cry of denial he jumped up to his feet, only to collapse to the ground again.  His only thought was to save his sister, damn his own life, but he was too weak to even do that… 

 _Use me._ A voice not his own said in his head.  _Use me and you can save her._  

There was no time to debate, to question.  He accepted the voice’s offer gladly, forgetting the vow he made just moments before to never submit to it agian and the last thing he saw on Tnossok’s face before tearing into him with his suddenly regained strength and power, was fear. 

*** 

Tnossok was dead.  Trazu breathed heavily, his body dripping with blood: most of it not his own.  This time, he remembered everything that happened before the fatigue set in, he remembered every move he made, every attack, every blow. He had, for once, been in total control of what happened during the rage and was able to release himself from it the moment Tnossok’s shredded and torn body had hit the floor. 

Yet Trazu’s line of sight was not on his fallen uncle, but on the still form of his sister.  He walked toward her, his heart heavy and his legs giving out beneath him halfway and forcing him to crawl the rest of the way.  She was breathing, but barely.  He tried not to focus on her wounds, wounds which exposed the bones of her ribcage, and instead focused on her face.  To his surprise her now dull, slightly milky eyes blinked and turned to regard him: she was still conscious! 

“Brother…” She said in a barely audible whisper.  “Live…” 

Her eyes closed and she failed to respond to Trazu’s pleading calls.  Trazu, grief stricken, wailed in despair and collapsed beside her, letting the darkness overwhelm him.


	17. Aftermath

What he felt reminded him of when he was still in his egg, a soft warmth surrounding him and seeing nothing but darkness. 

 _Am I dead?_ He thought, wondering if he will be standing before their deity, the Scorekeeper, at any moment to count the jagannath points he had accumulated during his life. But then a slit of light appeared, growing wider as his eyes opened for the first time in who knows how long.  

The view before him was distorted due to the liquid and the glass of the container he was in: he was in a bacta tank.  He never been in one before and he decided he didn’t like it in here, in part because he didn’t like anyone besides his mate looking at him in nothing but his skives!  It took a bit of effort, but he got the attention of one of the attendants and they started the release procedure. 

A few moments later he was crouching on the floor in the recovery room, a towel wrapped around him.  One of the medics gave him some water to help chase away the raw parched feeling in his throat that the breathing apparatus had caused.  As he sipped the water he tried remembering what would have caused him to be put into that tank, his memory being a bit fuzzy.  His thoughts were interrupted when Tzosha came bursting into the recovery room and wrapped her arms around him in the biggest hug she could give him, nearly knocking the glass of water out of his hand.  He didn’t mind, in fact he was grateful to see a familiar face, as it started to jog his memory. 

“We were so worried about you…” She said, squeezing him tightly. “We feared we lost you.  How’s your arm?” 

Trazu smiled and licked her tenderly on the cheek.  Experimentally he flexed his left arm, noting the two new pale scars on the upper potion: it was a little stiff, but he had lost none of the flexibility in it.  “Good.” He said, sounding a bit hoarse. 

“They were afraid they might have needed to remove it so you’d grow a new one.” Tzosha explained.  “Since the wounds were so deep.  Here.”  She took out and reattached the bracelet that symbolized their union to his left wrist: it was removed to prevent it from possibility contaminating the bacta.  “Took forever to scrub all the blood off of it.” 

“Blood…” Trazu echoed as he stared at the bracelet.  His eyes widened when he remembered fully what had happened.  “Varca…” He asked looking up at her, his eyes full of worry. 

“She’s going to be in the tank for awhile.” Tzosha said softly. “She nearly left us completely at least twice that I know of, but thankfully she seems to be stable now and recovering.  Going to have a scar for the rest of her life though.” 

Trazu sighed with relief. “Knowing her…it’s a scar she will wear with pride.” He said. 

Tzosha nodded with agreement.  “Your father is also here, getting a thorough physical.  Not very willing I might add.” 

Trazu chuckled, only to have a brief coughing fit due to his throat not having recovered fully yet.  “Must have been at mother’s insistence.” He said when he could speak again.  “I would have made him do it too if I wasn’t out cold.”  With another sigh he leaned up against her chest and closed his eyes.  “I just want to lay like this for awhile if you don’t mind…” 

“Snuggle addict.”  Tzosha said with a giggle, rolling her eyes as she gently wrapped her arms around him. 

He didn’t hear her, as he was already asleep. 

*** 

Varcanna was in the hospital for two months before she was released and as Trazu predicted she wore the scar with pride and like a badge of courage.  She even stopped wearing undershirts when she was wearing her vest, much to her mother’s disapproval. 

Rissonik in the meantime got caught up on Clan issues and went to work getting the Clan back to how it was before he disappeared.  Word of his return spread quickly and much to the older Trandoshan’s pleasant surprise many former Clan members, many of whom had discretely left during Tnossok’s reign, started returning, many asking for readmittance into the Clan, which Rissonik happily approved.  One of them was his old friend Tiosk, Silliss’ father, and while Tiosk now had commitments elsewhere that prevented him from rejoining the Clan, Rissonik was happy to see him none the less and the two spent a few long nights reminiscing the old days.  Besk, Tnossok’s former right hand man, was one of a handful that left, claiming Rissonik was not fit to lead the Clan.  Rissonik accepted those losses easily, having never trusted Besk in the first place. 

With Tnossok gone for good and her lifemate having returned, Naosha had a new spring in her step, her life free from harassment.  As a result she became much more vocal in the Council: whether or not this was a good thing remained to be seen.  She also insisted on ‘fatting’ Rissonik up to get him into the shape he was in before.  Poor Rissonik never realized the love of his life could be such a slave driver! 

As for Trazu himself, he was slowly getting used to Clan life and to the idea that one day he would be leading this Clan himself.  He still felt uncomfortable with it, but he felt that as long as Tzosha was by his side he could manage it.  Besides, with luck that was years away. 

Speaking of Tzosha, she finally got in contact with her mother in Sekhag.  Much to her delight, her mother had removed the irresponsible Zista from her will, meaning Tzosha will be the sole inheritor of the family business when she passes on.  Zista, from what she heard, was absolutely furious and made a few threats, but Tzosha didn’t care.  She felt that as long as she remained with Trazu in the K’Satikur Clan, there was nothing Zista could do to her.  Besides, she now had other priorities… 

“Trazu?” She said one day, shortly after celebrating his twentieth rotation. 

Trazu, who was sitting outside watching the sunset, looked up at her, noting the excited expression on her face.  “What is it hun?” 

Tzosha sat down next to him and hugged him tightly.  “Guess what.”  She said softly in his earhole. 

“What?”  Trazu asked, smiling and leaning back against her, his eyes drifting closed. 

“I just found out…you’re going to be a daddy.” She purred. 

Trazu’s eyes snapped open and he pulled away to look at her with a questioning look.  She just smiled broadly and nodded in confirmation.  It took a moment to sink in fully, but when it did Trazu  gave a cry of joy and hugged her tightly.  He didn’t think he could be any happier then he was right then… 

Meanwhile, the K’Satizitus was biding it’s time….


End file.
